Merodeando en el Olimpo
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Historia de Eros impredecible, un Hada sin nada que hacer, dos dioses camino a la divinidad y el Olimpo dividido en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Fic secundario de Gotas de Pecado en el Campamento Mestizo.
1. Chismitos

¡Buenas!

Me presento querido Público Imaginario mío. Yo soy _Yo_. Punto.

Pasado ese detallito, procedo a lo que venía.

Voy a contar una historia increíble. Ah, a eso vienes ¿verdad que sí? Pero hey, con esta historia hay un pormenor: es un secreto. ¿Por qué? Porque me da la gana.

A ver damas y caballeros, niños y niñas y los que aún no se deciden, público adorado ¿a quién no le gusta el chisme? Admitámoslo, todos tenemos una vena metiche. Sí, yo también. Y tú. ¿Cómo que no? ¿En serio? ¿Entonces no eras tú la que estaba mirando al chico más guapo de la escuela mientras tronaba con su novia, deseando que volteara a verte a ti y te dijera "quieres ser mi novia"?

Ah verdad, ¿no que no? Si está claro, yo lo sé todo.

Yo sé _quién_ le sacó la billetera a tu mamá y no lo sé exactamente porque al siguiente día _mágicamente_ apareciste portando ése pantalón que te tenía a baba suelta (bueno, esa se perdona porque el pantalón estaba hermoso, demasiado para ser de otra). También sé que te escribes las respuestas del examen con marcador en las piernas y te las tapas con la falda.

¡Ah! ¿Y cómo olvidar cuando te enamoraste perdidamente del tu vecino? Ah, ése sí era amor... lo malo es que después lo viste con esa tipa Rubia Malteñida que para acabarla de amolar estaba más buena que tú (admítelo, sé sincera contigo misma o contigo mismo si eres hombre).

¿Qué cómo lo sé? Caray, porque yo soy Yo. Y punto. ¿Cuántas veces lo tendré que aclarar?

Y porque somos chismosos contaré la historia.

Hum…

¡Vaya! Como los de Alcohólicos Anónimos, deberíamos crear Chismosos con Causa, sería _the best forever_, no tanto como yo, claro. Además, el negocio sí que tendría clientela ¿no sabes que la Chismitis Aguda es toda una pandemia mundial? Si eres renegado y aún quieres ver el mundo color rosa, pues un día de éstos vete a dar una vuelta al mercadito de enfrente y dime si no regresas con un montón de chismes de todos los colores, olores y sabores. Dicen los hombres que la Chismitis Aguda es sólo cosa de mujeres (a otro perro con ese hueso, yo sé que son más metiches que mi tía Lucy; que no lo quieran admitir es un defecto del gen Y).

Yo sí soy mujer. A mucha honra. Pero mi enfermedad de Chismitis Aguda está empeorando, ¿qué haría aquí a punto de contar la más increíble historia si no estuviera enferma?

¡Oh, una mosca! Adiós mosca.

Pero… ¿en qué iba? Lo siento, tiendo a la distracción…

Bien, ahí vamos. A contar la historia.

Supongo que sabrás algo de los griegos antiguos. Sí, dioses, semidioses, belleza idílica, guerras, héroes, nombres raros (a veces feos)…

Y te preguntarás ¿qué tienen que ver los griegos con la historia de esta tipa? Pues casi todo. Y aunque pongas cara de "¡buf, esta tipa va a hablar de Historia griega! Mejor me largo", debes saber que hay muchas razones por las que debes oírme porque los griegos siguen muy presentes, si lo sabrán los mestizos como Jackson o la Chase... ¡Oye! Mi plan no era hablar de ellos…no en este momento.

La siguiente es una lista de porqué estoy contando la historia:

1. Me castigaron con narrar esto.

2. Todos los dioses o héroes tienen su propia leyenda, ¿por qué no Kin y Hackett?

3. Porque no tengo nada que hacer más que esperar a que se cuezan mis galletitas.

Hablando de mis amadas galletitas... en un momento regreso ¡que si se me queman será su culpa!

…

*Minutos de espera*

Y ya con mi platillo de galletas que por cierto no compartiré... ¿Qué? A MIS galletas nadie las toca aparte de mí. Además, tengo hambre.

Y ahora me llamas egoísta. No hay derecho en llamarme así. No soy egoísta, sólo cuido bien mis cositas, que no son muchas porque no sé si sabrás estoy castigada. ¿Por qué? No importa. Conste que mi único pecado es ser alguien bueno e inocente, víctima de las circunstancias.

Ah, sí, la historia.

Seguramente te has de estar preguntando quiénes son ésos Kin y Hackett que mencioné en el punto 2.

Te explico…

Uh, me siento importante; lo soy, pero no sólo porque estoy contando yo la historia. Yo sé que soy importante.

En fin (suspiro).

Zeus y Hera… un momento, ¿sabes quiénes son ellos? ¿Qué? ¿Que ya estás harto de escuchar de ellos en tu clase de historia Universal? Hum… de todos modos te explicaré quiénes son, no es por nada pero he visto tus notas de Historia Universal y si existiera la nota menos uno tú la tendrías.

Todo surgió del Caos.

Después vinieron Urano (numen del cielo) y Gea (numen de la tierra). Ellos tuvieron de hijos a los Titanes: Océano, Coeo, Crío… eh… ¿quién más? Ah, sí, Hiperión, Japeto, Teia, Rea, Temis, Menenosine, Febe, Tetis y Cronos. No es necesario que te aprendas los nombres, a mí me costó años distinguirlos entre sí y ellos no nos interesan.

Un lindo día, Rea soliviantó a sus nenes contra su padre porque él no era un buen tipo. ¿Resultado? Urano fue mutilado. Cronos, el Titán del Tiempo, ocupó su lugar y se casó con Rea. Pero ¿qué crees? Moribundo, Urano le chismeó a Cronos que uno de sus hijos lo iba a destronar. Y Cronos, naturalmente, se comió a los vástagos que tenía con Rea. Así Hestia, Deméter, Hera, Hades y Poseidón fueron a parar al estómago de su propio padre.

Pausa.

¡¿Quién demonios se traga a sus propios hijos?!

Continúo.

Finalmente nació Zeus. Su madre lo escondió para que no fuera el menú de papi. Con un engaño logró que Cronos vomitara a sus hijos que al ser inmortales, no habían muerto, sólo estuvieron en el estómago de papi esperando. Imagino que no se divirtieron mucho ahí dentro.

Gracias a muchos desmanes y a la ayuda de unos amigos y de sus hermanos Hades y Poseidón, Zeus destronó a Cronos. Sí, hurra, hurra, yupi, yupi.

Pausa.

Qué similitudes entre la historia de Urano-Cronos y Cronos-Zeus. Matar a papi se les hizo costumbre. Tal vez es una linda tradición familiar.

Continúo.

Zeus tomó el poder y luego se casó con Hera.

Así es como llegamos a la era de los Doce Olímpicos (considéralo con un Club Exclusivo, el Top Doce): Zeus, Hera, Poseidón, Deméter, Apolo, Artemis, Hefesto, Afrodita, Hermes, Atenea, Ares y Dionisio. Ah, tampoco nos olvidemos de Hestia. A éstos sí apréndetelos bien porque se ofenden con facilidad y en una de esas podrían hacerte cenizas, yo lo he visto.

Zeus y Hera formaron la pareja divina por excelencia. Ellos tuvieron a varios hijos: Ares (dios de la guerra), su gemela Eris (el combate), Hebe (la juventud)… y Hefesto. Al ver a este último tan débil y poquita cosa, la pareja divina se avergonzó. Sí, SE AVERGONZARON. Tanto que hasta lo echaron del Olimpo porque no era digno hijo de Zeus y Hera.

Ya sé que esa no es razón para echar a un hijo de casa así como así, pero imagino que no querrás pedirle explicaciones al dios de dioses enfurecido ¿verdad? Pues yo tampoco así que mejor lo dejamos así.

Echarlo del Olimpo empeoró más el aspecto de Hefesto porque con el golpe quedó cojo.

Tetis recogió al niño y como Hefesto resultó ser dios del fuego, de la herrería, orfebrería, etc., etc., etc., él le fabricó joyas exquisitas. Debido a este talento, Hera lo regresó al Olimpo.

Pausa.

Yo también a eso le llamo conveniencia... quiero decir, amor de padres. No debo ofender a los dioses, no debo ofender más a los dioses, recuérdamelo.

Continúo.

Y a que no saben con quién arregló Zeus la boda de Hefesto.

Afrodita, la diosa del deseo y la belleza. Media hermana (¿o es su tía?) de Zeus.

Es saber de todo mundo que tal diosa se metía con la mitad de los hombres con los que se topaba. No la tachen de zorra, que bien sabe portar el nombre de Diosa del amor y sus artes sexuales, y además ¿qué crees que haría Afrodita, si la casaron con alguien como Hefesto? A ella le van los hombre del tipo esculturales no cerebrales.

Bueno, la mayoría de sus "amores" los tuvo con Ares, tsssss el hermano de Hefesto. A él le dio varios hijos como Eros (romanamente conocido como el ciego y loco de Cupido), Deimos, Fobos y Harmonía. De igual forma ella anduvo con otros dioses y también les dio hijos: a Hermes (mensajero de los dioses) Hermafrodito, a Poseidón (dios del mar y de los terremotos, por eso no lo molesten) Rodo y Herófilo, a Dioniso (dios de la exaltación y del vino, ese tipo me agrada) Priapo… resumiendo: tuvo muchos amantes e hijos.

Pero a Hefesto no le daba ningún hijo y él tampoco era tan tonto como para no saber que su esposa lo engañaba. Eso de que le pusieran los cuernos a cada rato no le subía el autoestima, la verdad.

Un buen día, Hefesto fue a consultar qué hacer con su esposa, al Oráculo de Delfos que pertenecía a Apolo, hijo de Zeus…

Pausa.

Oye, ahora no me salgas con que no sabes qué es un Oráculo.

Bien, lo explicaré, pero Jefe, tendrás que pagarme horas extras.

El Oráculo es un lugar… un templo atendido por sacerdotes (tisas) a donde la gente solía inquirir cosas como "¿qué debo hacer? ¿Pepita se casará con Popote?" Y demás cosas que no sabían. Era algo así como… esos servicio chafa de clarividentes por teléfono que hay en el mundo mortal. Y conste que los dioses o sus sacerdotes también cobraban por el servicio: un sacrificio, dame a tu hija, te quiero a ti, etc. Sí, hasta en la antigua Grecia hacían negocios negros.

Continúo.

¿En qué iba?

Ah, sí.

En contestación a Hefesto, el Oráculo le dijo que no hiciera nada, pues Afrodita ya estaba embarazada y éste sería el último embarazo. Pero don Hefesto no quería seguir siendo la burla de los demás dioses porque estaba seguro de que ese niño era de Ares. Bueno, no estaba tan equivocado.

Tampoco lo ayudaba el hecho de que el amante de su esposa fuera su propio hermano.

Hera, quién sabe cómo, se enteró (y dicen que los chismosos son los mortales). Ella sabía lo que su hijo sentía, pues gracias a las poquísimas (nótese la ironía) aventuras amorosas de Zeus, ella era la burla de los demás. Su hijo no debía sentir lo mismo.

Entonces Hera decidió deshacerse del hijo que esperaba Afrodita. Sí, ese niño era de Ares, el otro hijo de Hera, pero la conciencia no le remordía porque Ares de Afrodita tenía más hijos; uno menos no sería la diferencia ni para Ares o Afrodita, sí para Hefesto. Y tampoco es que Ares fuera el niño favorito de mamá, al contrario.

Cuando Afrodita dio a luz, Hera se deshizo del fruto. Es decir, de _los_ frutos porque eran dos, niño y niña. Hera los entregó a uno de los Dioscuros (otros hijos de Zeus que por ahora no vienen mucho al caso) para que los ahogaran en el mar.

Pausa.

Deben saber que aún siendo dioses con el sobrenombre de inmortales, los bebés dioses corren mucho peligro y son muy vulnerables en-extremo. De verdad pueden morir si se les ataca con intenso poder. Cuando ya se desarrollan ahora sí son inmortales.

Continúo.

Mientras tanto, Hera hizo dos réplicas de tierra de los bebés y se los enseñó a Afrodita diciéndole que los niños habían nacido muertos.

Afrodita es la diosa del deseo pero también es madre. Lloró a sus bebés inconsolablemente durante mucho tiempo.

Para ese dolor no tengo explicación.

Un minuto de silencio por los niños no muertos.

…

…

…

Minuto terminado.

¿También quieres mandar a Hera a la China? Pues tendrás que quedarte con las ganas, yo ya lo intenté y créeme, es peor que una cucaracha. Sin ofender a Hera, claro. ¡Ah, que me recuerdes no ofender a los dioses!

Siguiendo con la historia.

Mientras tanto, el Dioscuro tiró a los niños en el mar y eliminó cualquier rastro en ellos que pudiera relacionarlos con algún dios olímpico (es decir, que les _quitó_ la inmortalidad). Cuando creyó que los nenes ya se habían muerto, el Dioscuro se fue.

Una Ninfa que lo vio, se acercó y rescató a los niños. Era Neris (ninfa, del mar, hija de Poseidón). Ella no sabía el origen de los niños pero se lo imaginaba y pensó que si alguien se había molestado en querer deshacerse de ellos, lo mejor era esconderlos en donde no pudieran encontrarlos.

Y adivinen con quiénes los escondió.

Sí.

Con los humanos.

Un momento, me hablan. Creo que me van a felicitar porque sé narrar la historia muy bien. Ya se los dije, yo soy la mejor en todo.

Luego vuelvo.

**Hola mundo.**

**Es muy divertido escribir así =)**

**Cualquier tontería de las que salgan aquí, parecida con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.**

**Cuídense mucho, y ya saben no nos pagan por escribir y ustedes los lectores nos pagan con sus comentarios**


	2. Ερως

**_2. Eros_**

**2. Ερως**

1. Que soy muy parlanchina.

2. Que soy muy metiche.

3. Que no puedo ser imparcial.

4. Que así no se cuenta una verdadera historia.

5. Que soy una bocona.

6. Que soy una insolente.

7… ¿Qué más?

Hum, perdí la cuenta después del regaño número veinte. Ya te dije, tiendo a la distracción.

Sípi, mi Jefazo me regañó.

Aguarda. ¿No sabías que tengo jefe? ¿Pues quién crees que me mandó contar esta historia, aparte del señor Zeus? Es un castigo que me pusieron por seguir mis propias órdenes (nótese que ellos lo toman por desacato). No recuerdo qué hice… ah, ya no vale la pena contarlo, fue algo sin importancia que ofendió a no recuerdo qué dios.

Pero bueno, el chiste es que "desobedecí" y como pena el señor del Olimpo me mandó ser esclava de uno de los suyos. Y éste me obliga a contar la historia de Kin y Cor, ¿Por qué? No recuerdo, y ¿por qué ahora me mandan detener el relato? Ni idea. Éstos dioses olímpicos necesitan otro pasatiempo que el de estar haciendo, deshaciendo y rehaciendo a como les dé su regalada gana, porque en verdad, aún después de haber pasado mucho tiempo con mi "amo" (no, "amo" no, jefe, JEFE, acuérdate), no lo entiendo.

En fin (suspiro), después del regaño, me tiré enojada sobre mis laureles a rascarme el ombligo. Estaba decidido, ya no debía seguir contando la historia.

Entoooonnnnceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees ¿a que no sabes qué?

Por curiosidad eché un vistazo a esa cosa redonda similar a un charco de agua que tiene mi "jefe" para mirar a los mortales (sí, el síndrome Chismitis Aguda afecta a los olímpicos) y dije:

- ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Qué será eso?

Como no pude contenerme, miré. Estaba el Noticiero, uno de los que pasan en esa cosa que llaman Televisión. Me maravilló una de las formas que tiene los jóvenes para darse a notar, desobedecer a los mandones y denunciar las ilegalidades. Una marcha pacífica.

-Wow-dije-, esos mortales son de lo increíble… ey, yo también soy increíble.

Y también quise hacer algo parecido para decir mi inconformidad. Pero ¿qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué bloqueara el paso al Olimpo? ¿Qué rompieras las ventanas del Partenón? ¿Hacer graffiti en las preciosas paredes de Hera pidiendo "libertad de expresión"?

Eso sería genial pero es menos peligroso seguir con el relato a escondidas.

¿Cobarde, yo?

No, sólo cuido de mi existencia. Además ¿no acabas de notar que pongo resistencia contando la historia?

Y como soy obediente a la orden de "ya no relates nada", pues contaré la historia. A espaldas del Jefazo.

Trataré de no entrometer me mucho. Sólo trataré.

Comenzaré con la parte de Kin porque el pedazo que toca a Corban está medio confuso para mí.

Resulta que Kineta fue a parar a una casucha. Era de la familia Ridha. Apréndete bien su nombre: Kineta Ridha. Ridha Kineta. Kineta Ridha.

¿Aprendido? ¿Sí? Qué buenoa alumnoa eres. Si así fueras en la escuela…

El jefe de familia de los Ridha se llamaba Luigi. Un simpático nombre. Pero el señor solía estar de malas. Yo también lo estaría si fuera padre abandonado. Sí, un día la señora Bernardette Ridha salió a recoger verduras. Nunca volvió. Ellos no sabían si los había abandonado por su cuenta propia, si se había fugado con otro fulano o si se había muerto. Nada.

Por aquellos años los Ridha nadaban en dinero y el señor Luigi podía mantener fácilmente a sus hijos: Lía y Paulo. El pobre señor se hizo cargo de los dos cuando su señora los dejó.

Un momento, ¿por qué digo _pobre_ si el señor Ridha siempre fue grosero y apático conmigo? Con semejante carácter no sé cómo recogió a Kin y la adoptó.

Creo que en el fondo no era tan ogro.

Sí, suena muy dramática la historia pero es la realidad y no una telenovela. (Suspiro) tendrás que aprender no existen los finales felices, mucho menos aquí.

Antes de que me ponga a chillar, sigo.

¡Eh, lo olvidaba! Para seguir necesito que conozcas a alguien. Ese _alguien_ es Eros. Ya sé que te has hartado de escuchar sobre él, que cada catorce de febrero es lo más empalagoso y asqueroso que existe. Lo sé. Pero tienes que saber unos extras de él ya que por desgracia aparece mucho en la historia. No te confundas, esta es una historia de aventuras, no de amor.

Eros es llamado Cupido por los romanos. Es fruto de Afrodita, diosa del deseo, y Ares, dios de la guerra. Bonita combinación ¿verdad? A semejantes padres les tuvo que salir un hijo muy… especialito.

Es la deidad del amor.

Al nene le encanta tomar muchas formas, pero tiene una en particular que es la verdadera. No, no es esa de niño desnudo o en pañales, con alas y estúpido. Es en realidad, algo parecido a un adolescente que aparenta ¿quince? ¿Dieciocho? Años. Pelo negro, moreno, ojos almendrados color café claro, un lunar en el cuello, barbilla sobresaliente. Es guapo… ¿qué quieres que diga? Es un Olímpico, sobre todo hijo de Afrodita y Ares, _tiene_ que ser guapo. Y sí, cuerpo atlético. Bravo. No te hagas ilusiones, ya tiene pareja… o tenía… esa parte no la tengo clara, iré a preguntar al rato. Lo que sí es que es un alma libre y demasiado ocupado para una relación.

Además si no lo consideran en el Top Doce Olímpicos con un trono en el Partenón es por su irresponsabilidad e inmadurez.

Por cierto, sus alas son opcionales. Le dan velocidad pero usualmente le estorban así que se las quita. Es un dios, lo puede hacer.

No hagas eso, mi querido Público Imaginario. Te estoy viendo en mi imaginación. Estás diciendo que el papito guapote de Cupido es lo más bello y bla, bla, bla…

Bien será bello, será un dios y todo lo que quiera, pero eso no le quita lo zoquete.

¿Por qué lo digo? Es el dolor de cabeza de la mitad de los dioses Olímpicos. De su abuela Hera en Particular. ¿Razones? Muchas: la guerra de Troya, los escandalosos amores de Zeus, que el ochenta por ciento de los artistas mortales que salen en TV se casen y a los tres meses (tres años a lo mucho) se divorcien… espera, en el último caso la mayoría no son de amor pero Eros sí tiene algo que ver. A la interminable lista súmale que el chavo más guapo de la escuela ande con una Barbie, o que el chico buena onda que te trae de un ala esté enamorado de tu mejor amiga. Sí, eso es obra de Eros; para odiarle ¿verdad?

Antes de que lo quieras quemar...

Oh, miren quién ha llegado. Chan-chan-chan-chán. Niños y niñas, damas, caballeros y psicópatas, he aquí al grandioso Dios del Amor.

-Hola amado ser odiado llamado Eros.

_"Hola, pulga del tamaño de mi dedo llamada Nell Timotea."_

- _¡Y una cuerno!_ Quedamos que NUNCA más me ibas a llamar por mi nombre completo, estúpido puberto en pañales. ¡Yo soy Nell! Nell. N-e-l-l. Nelly para los amigos pero Señorita Nell para ti. Timotea NO. Yo no tengo la culpa de que mis padres no tengan imaginación ni sepan diferenciar los nombres bonitos de los nombres feos.

_"Cállate Nelly. Vengo a relatar la parte de Kin."_

- ¿Con el permiso de quién?

_"Mío y tuyo Señorita Bipolar ¿no me lo pediste ayer? Además… si no quieres que le diga a Heracles que estás haciendo algo ilegal, te aguantas."_

-Okey, querido público imaginario, acabas de descubrir dos cosas gracias al chismoso de Eros. Una, me llamo T… Nelly, y dos, mi jefe es Heracles (llámalo Hércules, suena mejor). En eso tuve mucha suerte. No, no lo digo porque Hércules tenga un buen aspecto físico ni sea un héroe clásico.

_"Lo dice porque Zeus quería mandarla con Pan, el sexymbol ¿verdad que sí Nelly?"_

-Cállate. Es que el señor Pan no sabe mucho de respeto ¿entiendes?

_"Perfectamente, Nelly. Pero explícale a tu Público Imaginario quién demonios es Pan y cómo terminaste de esclava de Hércules, porque traen una cara digna de retratarse."_

-No viene mucho al caso. Por ahora confórmense con saber que Pan es hijo de Hermes y no es muy agradable que digamos. Pero bueno, ya que tendremos que… convivir, Eros y yo tenemos que establecer… reglas para una buena convivencia. Las que teníamos… no funcionaron.

_"Cierto. Dictad,_ my lady_."_

-No te burles.

_"No me burlo, pulga."_

-Pulga tu abuela, tú no te burlarás de mi estatura.

_"Abuelita Hera…"_

-Cállate, niño mimado.

_"Regla número uno: no me vuelvas a insultar eh, mosca."_

-Ey... No, la regla número uno es: no insultos.

_"Al menos entre nosotros dos. A los demás sí los podemos insultar verdad"_

-Qué bien que comprendas que tenemos que desquitarnos con alguien.

_"Regla número do…"_

-Quítate esas alas que me dan cosquillas.

_"No quiero."_

-Hazlo o te las arranco, mariposito.

_"¿Cómo me llamaste, Pulga?"_

-Te dije _«niño bonito»._

_"Más te vale, pulga."_

-No me… olvídalo. Ahí está la regla número dos: amabilidad y respeto mutuo.

_"Al menos mientras dure el relato."_

-Fuera nos podemos pegar y lo que se nos venga en gana.

_"…"_

-Gracias por quitártelas, de verdad estorbaban.

_"De nada. Regla número tres: no entrometerse en el relato, contarlo con objetividad."_

-Ni tú te la crees.

_"Estoy intentando. Promételo tú."_

-...

_"Nelly…"_

- Tssssss, mejor pídeme la paz mundial o que devuelva la virginidad a la mortal Madonna, pero no me pidas esto…

_"Regla tres: ser objetivos con el relato y no entrometerse. ¿De acuerdo?"_

-No, pero ya qué. Regla cuatro…

_"Decir la verdad."_

-Aquí sí, totalmente de acuerdo. Al menos YO no tengo nada que esconder, no como aquí mis ojos.

_"¿De qué hablas?"_

- ¿Quieres que le diga a Psique con cuántas mortales has estado mientras te vas a _trabajar_? ¿Te suenan María, Anne…?

_"No te ilusiones, yo no le soy infiel a mi amor."_

-Mmmm. Eres Eros dios del amor, el Público Imaginario no piensa lo mismo…

_"No claro que no, ahora mismo están pensando que tú y yo tenemos una relación. "_

-No digan tonterías, Eros no tiene tanta suerte.

_"Queriendo te enamoro_."

Sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Por tu bien no lo hagas. Psique me agrada y detestaría tener que matarla sólo por tu estúpido amor.

_"Lo sé. Entonces querido PI (Público Imaginario) no le busques diez pies al gato, yo jamás le haría caso a esta loca."_

-Ay sí. Yo también te amo, mi dulce osito.

_"Yo más, mi corazoncito."_

-Entonces está aclarado: Eros ya tiene su media naranja. Lo siento nenas, pero si él y Psique se vuelven a pelear, yo les aviso.

_"Y… ¿son todas las reglas del juego?"_

-Emmm… déjame checar… Regla uno: no insultos, bla, bla, bla, regla dos es amabilidad y bla, bla, bla, la tres es no metichear, bla, bla, bla, y la cuatro es decir la verdad. Todo listo, Capitán.

_"¿Y todo esto para qué mi querida Nelly?"_

-Para que Eros y Nelly no se maten. No mientras el PI esté presente.

_"Bien dicho."_

-Y quien pierda o rompa más reglas durante el relato…

_"Será esclavo del otro por un día"._

-La cosa se pone buena.

_"¿Trato hecho?"_

-Sí.

_ "Sí."_

-…

"…"

-Es difícil mirarte sin insultarte.

_"Más difícil es mirarte sin burlarme."_

-Y si te fijas hacemos un buen equipo así sin intentar matarnos o golpearnos.

_"Sí... Se me van las ideas, ayúdame."_

-Si serás id… un buen Capitán. Empieza por contar la historia de Kin.

_"Bien. Los Ridha vivían a las afueras de la capital de Italia, Roma, en uno de los barrios más olvidados llamado Spes donde Luigi Ridha tenía una prestigiada panadería llamada_ _Aliquam. Ahí hacían los mejores panqués de la ciudad."_

-Tengo que admitir que esos panqués llevaban al cielo.

_"Sí… un minuto de silencio por los panes que Kin, Nell y yo nos comimos mientras el señor Ridha no se daba cuenta."_

-…

_"…"_

-Minuto terminado, se me hace agua la boca.

_"Continúo. La hija mayor de Luigi Ridha, era Lía que tenía cinco años. No digas nada, Nell, recuerda la regla tres."_

-Ni quería. ¿No que no teníamos que entrometernos? Ah, me estás tentando, ¿verdad?

_"Sigo contando._

_El hijo menor era Paulo, de dos años._

_Un día la señora Bernardette salió a recoger verduras y nunca regresó._

_El señor Ridha se desesperó porque ella no volvía. Sin embargo, esa noche algo pasó. Mientras Luigi se preparaba para salir a buscar a su esposa, escuchó un chapoteo en el agua del pozo que tenían en el patio…"_

-Eso ya lo sé. Ve a lo interesante ¿quieres?

_"Tengo que contarlo todo, el PI tiene que saber."_

-Mientras me voy a dormir.

_"Gracias a Dios."_

-…

_"Al principio Luigi pensó que era su esposa, que se había caído al pozo y se ahogaba. Pero cuando llegó corriendo, se encontró con que dentro estaba una cubeta de madera que tenía un bebé dentro._

_Imagínense todas las emociones que recorrieron el cuerpo de Luigi al verlo."_

-A mí casi me da el patatús cuando supe cómo encontraron a Kin, ¿Qué Neris no tenía otra forma de abandonar a los niños? Está bien que sea una ninfa y sepa cómo vivir en el agua sin ahogarse, pero ¿abandonar a Kin en un pozo? Eso no es de Dios.

_"Tan bonita que te veías durmiendo calladita…"_

-Lo sé.

_"Regla tres._

_Luigi inmediatamente sacó al bebé de ahí._

_Era una niña. Estaba cubierta de algas, como si eso fuera su cobijita y una pulserita hecha con coral y perlas. En cada perla había un signo que el señor Ridha no entendió: Κινετα."_

-Y si no lo saben, así se escribe Kineta en griego. Corban es _κωρβαν_. Nelly es _Νελ_. No es difícil de aprender.

_"Nelly…"_

-Lo sé, me callaré.

_"Don Luigi pensó que el bebé era de la vecina pero no. Nadie de los alrededores había perdido a una bebé recién nacida. Entonces la fue a abandonar en el orfanato de Roma. Mientras él siguió buscando a su esposa en los hospitales, albergues, estaciones policiacas… hasta se obligó a mirar en la morgue. Pero la señora Bernardette no aparecía."_

- ¿Puedo decir algo?

_"No."_

-Tsss, estás matando al PI de curiosidad respecto a la señora Bernardette.

_" ¡Regla tres!_

_Después de cierto tiempo, el señor Ridha se hizo a la idea de que su señora no volvería. Y se dio cuenta de que si Bernardette se había ido, era el destino el que había dejado al bebé en su casa."_

-Algo así como un reemplazo. ¿Te digo algo? Ese tipo de coincidencias me da miedo.

_"Regla tres…"_

-Lo sé, lo sé. Calladita me veo más bonita. Momento… Ándale, no quieres que pierda. Quieres ser mi esclavo por un día.

_"Mejor sigue hablando"._

-…

_"Al señor Ridha no le costó mucho trabajo recuperar al bebé del orfanato. Dio fechas, las señas del bebé y la excusa de que como era muy pequeña no la habían registrado legalmente. Dijo que la mamá de su niña había desaparecido con ella en brazos y que de la señora Bernardette no sabía nada."_

-No sé tú, pero creo que hasta lloró.

_"Es más fácil ablandar el corazón a mi padre que hacerte callar. No puedo concentrarme si te la pasas hablando."_

Suspiro.

-No me compares con don Ares. Hum, hoy andas muy amarguetas… ¿te volvieron a regañar?

_"Luigi Ridha recuperó a la niña. La llamó Kineta Bernardette. La adoptó y le hizo creer que era su hija._

_Después de eso, y con el paso de los años, los Ridha vivieron si no felices, al menos en paz."_

-Hasta que Luigi conoció a Odell.

_"Touché."_

-Odell viene a ser algo así como la madrastra de Kin, porque no lo es de verdad, porque Kin no es hija biológica de Luigi.

_"De Odell, Luigi tuvo a Wanda. Kin tenía doce años cuando nació."_

- ¿Te importa hacer una pausa?

_"¿Hambre?"_

-Desde que mencionaste los panqués de los Ridha.

_"¡Tonto el último que llegue a la cocina!"_

- ¡Tramposo!

_"Vamos"_

- ¡Engarróteseme ahí, diosecillo de mierda!

_"¡No me insultes!"_

- ¿Tanta hormona te embotò el cerebro, eh? ¡Es hora de… contestar reviews!

_" ¡Cierto! Hermes Express nos trajo primero a… AgentCandy203, hola Candy."_

-¿Qué dice, qué dice?

_"Dice: Hehe, me gusta esta historia :) Bien graciosa, y muy bien explicado"_

-Gracias, gracias, Candy, son años de práctica y de conocer todas las intimidades de esos olímpicos. Algo bueno tenía que sacar de estar viviendo en el Olimpo ¿no?

_"Jajajajajajaja."_

-¿De qué te ríes?

_"Estoy leyendo la carta de Guest: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…"_

Y muchos jajajaja después.

_"…ja aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatchu."_

-Salud.

_"Fue Guest quien estornudó, no yo."_

-Y por si no lo entendieron, le dio mucha risa nuestra historia.

_"Un ataque de risa, diría yo. Guest, dime que no eres seguidor de Momo."_

- ¿El de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang? Yo amo a ese lémur.

_"No, el dios de la burla, la sátira."_

-Aooo, ya recordé.

_"Guest dice: me encantaaaaa(…)aaatchis."_

-Salud.

_"Que fue Guest, no yo"._

-Pues avisa.

_" Es genialestupendogenialosomagnificocalifragilisticoe spialidosoperfectobuenisimoooooooooooooooooo! Continúalo."_

-Wow, Guest ha encontrado una nueva forma de alabarme tantas veces en una sola palabra, Guest ¿puedo casarme contigo?

_"Se refiere a la historia, no a ti."_

-Shu, shu, no interrumpas, Eros.

"Guest, no te asustes, yo te tengo una pareja mejor que esta mosca que está a mi lado."

- ¡Tú sólo sigue leyendo el correo, inútil!

"Mister Walker nos dice: Fue como leer un monólogo de Adal Ramones XD (Cuanto los extraño T.T)."

- ¡Yo también, Mister Walker! Adoro a ese chaparro de la gorra…

"Nelly, tú no mides más de quince centímetros."

- ¡Arruinas el momento, Eros!  
_"MW dice: En fin, algo nuevo y fuera de normal e interesante... ¿Has leído el librito de Argos, Cursillo de mitología? Es un libro colombiano y si que le pega a tu narración yo sólo digo que lo bajes (no pesa mucho en pdf) y lo leas si quieres saber porque te podrían acusar de plagio"_

- ¿Uh? ¿Plagio? ¿Y eso qué es?

_"Tú no tienes arreglo, Nelly. Plagio es hacer pasar el trabajo de otros como propio. Oye, MW, sí estoy buscando este libro pero nuestro internet celestial también anda lento… quizá alguien esté viendo porno por aquí."_

-Me pregunto quién será.

_"Cierra la boca y no eches de cabeza a los otros dioses."_

-No digas la palabra Porno, que la historia es ATP.

_"Mister Walker dice: jejeje es broma :D pero me voy por las ramas; una buena idea para variar, espero leer otras parecidas (como la comida exótica es bueno probar siempre de todo :D). "_

-Como el amor ¿no, Eros?

_"Mucha razón. Mister Wlker dice: Nos leemos :)  
P.D. te mando esto en MP porque la conexión del pueblillo en el que estoy ahorita prestando servicio médico es una ¡MISERIA!"_

-No te pongas triste, que si es por una buena causa hay que soportar muchas penalidades.

_"Jamás has dicho algo tan coherente en todos estos siglos, Nelly, estoy orgullosos de ti."_

- ¿Estás llorando?

_"No, algo entró en mi ojo. Pero MW, qué bueno que andes dando servicio médico (¿es servicio social, no?). También prometo encontrarte a alguien interesante…"_

- ¡Huye por tu vida, Mister Wlker!

_"Jajaja, graciosa, tsk. Mister Walker dice: P.D. 2 Un nuevo capítulo del cetro dorado este fin de semana :D."_

-Jijijiji ¿le decimos a MW que nosotros sólo le estamos leyendo Pregúntale al Mestizo y Halfbood Messenger?

_"Están buenos, el propio MW nos lo recomendó cuando pasó a leernos en Gotas de Pecado en el Campamento Mestizo (también de Abisag Freiheit, la mortal a la que estamos obligando a publicar esta y otras historias)…_

- Dense una vuelta por Gotas de Pecado, las cosas se van poniendo oscuras, muajajajajaja.

_"Y por Pregúntale al Mestizo y HalfbloodMessenger, aunque… ¿Por qué nadie me entrevista en PM? ¡Yo también soy un dios importante!"_

-Agh, ahí vas…

_"… también tengo autoestima ¿saben? Aunque soy el dios de Amor…" _

- Bueno, gracias a AgentCandy203, Guest y MiksterWlker…

_"..Y he hecho muchas cosas buenas…"_

- Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

_"¿Al menos alguien me quiere?"_

Grillos celestiales suenan en el Olimpo.

-Ya vámonos a comer, Eros.

**Notas:**

**En cursiva y con comillas son los diálogos de Eros. El signo - es diálogo de Nell. Desde hoy esa es la diferencia entre los diálogos de los dioses y los no dioses, no lo olviden.**

**Por cierto, que Eros sea hijo de Ares y Afrodita no está muy fundado en la mitología, pero sólo en esta historia lo tomo por verdad así como otras cosas que vendrán saliendo.**

**¿Qué pasó, les gustó la intervención de Eros? ¡Alguien si lo quiere? Jejejejeje**


	3. Cosillas

_"Seguiré contando la maldita historia: Luigi se volvió a casar en el treinta y ocho con una mujer llamada Odell. Con ella tuvo una hija llamada Wanda. Kin tenía doce años cuando nació." _

—Acabo de notar que me dijiste _hada_.

_"Eso eres."_

— ¿Vienes de malas?

_"Que estoy contando la historia, no me interrumpas._

_Como decía, en realidad los Ridha tenían una vida tranquila. Más o menos tranquila. Si en un principio habían llegado a ser ricos, con el paso de los años ya no._

_Con el poderío fascista ellos iban perdiendo. Y eso que eran personas "respetables" que no se metían con nadie ni nada y tenían una panadería exitosa. Ese era el problema. El éxito…" _

—Se nos pasó decir algo.

_"¿…Ahora qué?"_

—Decirles que Kin nació en mil novecientos veintiocho. La Italia de ese entonces era algo… especial. Si los alemanes de esa época eran nazis, los italianos eran fascistas.

_"Pero los Ridha no tenían nada que ver con _ellos_"._

—Quizá no tanto.

_"Verán, en Italia mientras más éxito tenían las personas, las autoridades _fascistas_ más les exigían… hum… tributos, por así decirlo."_

—Era algo así como "págame el diez por ciento de lo que ganas y no te echo a la cárcel."

_"Sí, los Ridha no eran los únicos que tenían que dar tributos."_

—Y es que varios líderes del gobierno o gente influyente solían meter a la gente a la cárcel por cualquier cosa. Con una mínima sospecha de que X persona era enemiga al sistema político y algo de corrupción, las cárceles se infestaban de personas inocentes. La gente tenía que aceptarlo con sumisión.

_"Lo dices como si eso no pasara ahora"._

—Los delincuentes de ahora no son tan descarados.

_"No es cierto, son más descarados._

_Siguiendo con la historia:_

_Lo único que temía Luigi Ridha era que si no alcanzaba a dar todo lo que le exigían, los alemanes se llevarían a su familia. Había visto cómo sacaban a gitanos y judíos de sus casas y se los llevaban._

_No sabía qué les hacían pero nunca volvían a verlos. Corrían muchos rumores oscuros sobre los campos de trabajo y las Citaciones. A pesar de no creer esas tonterías, Luigi estaba seguro de que no eran lugares buenos." _

—Sólo nos concierne Kin.

_"Hay que poner al PI en contexto, tonta"_.

—Tonta tu madre.

_"Cállate, maldita mosca"._

—Regla uno.

_"Tú empezaste, insecta"._

—Insulté a tu madre, no a ti. Y empezaste tú.

_"No, tú"._

—Tú.

_"Que tú"._

— ¡Que tú!

_"Agh, que tú"_

_—-No, tú y ya cállate, cállate, cállate que me desespeeeeras._

**Los Ridha vivían… bien, si no tenían lujos, al menos tenían trabajo y algo de qué comer diariamente. **

**El señor Ridha cocinaba el pan de su panadería, la señora Odell despachaba en el negocio; Lía, de veintiún años, perdía el tiempo buscando un novio; Paulo, de dieciocho años, estudiaba y era el que entregaba los pedidos a domicilio de pan; la pequeña Wanda, de cuatro años, lloraba y hacía travesuras en su casa, y finalmente Kin, de dieciséis años, estudiaba y ayudaba a su hermana Lía en los quehaceres del hogar. Como familia tenían relaciones normales, es decir que discutían, comían juntos, volvían a pelearse y gritaban por tonterías hasta que el señor Ridha mandaba silencio. Bueno, también se querían, a su manera, pero lo hacían.**

**Kin creció, creció y creció en edad porque de estatura se quedó en metro y medio. Eso la angustiaba. Vamos, que ya tenía dieciséis y parecía de doce, así ¿quién le iba a hacer caso a una niña de doce años? A ver ¿quién? Y no importaba lo que dijera Luca de que la altura era lo de menos, a ella no le gustaba ser pequeña.**

**—****_Dai, Kin, gioire._**

_**—Cosa, Luca? Ti sembro una pulce?**_

_**—No, è una bella giornata oggi. Kin sorride.**_

_"Detente."_

— ¿Ahora qué?

_"¿Cómo que qué, cómo que qué? No puedes estar contando la historia en italiano, buft."_

—Que se aguanten, así hablaba Kin, así narraré yo.

_"¡¿Qué?!"_

—Además, así me siento más en ambiente, déjame en paz.

_"Eres in…"_

—Regla uno.

_"¿Estás ciega? ¿No ves la cara del PI que no entiende nada?"_

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que no aprendan a hablar italiano, una que hizo el esfuerzo…

_"¿Esfuerzo? ¡Tú vivías en Nápoles, Italia!"_

— ¿Y?

Suspiro de frustración.

_"Explica la historia en español ¿quieres?"_

**— Vamos, Kin, alégrate.**

**— ¿De qué, Luca? ¿De que parezco una pulga?**

**— No, de que hoy es un día hermoso. Sonríe Kin.**

**Ese simpático chico llamado Luca Visentín era la única persona que podía considerarse amigo verdadero de Kin. Era el vecino de enfrente de los Ridha, eso explica que a sus dieciocho fuera inseparable con Kin.**

**Los dos pertenecían al "Musica e teatro Club San Damiano" o sea Club de Teatro y Música San Damián, del pueblo. Cada tarde después de la escuela, iban a hacer sus prácticas en el Club de tres a cinco p.m.; Luca estaba en el taller de actuación mientras que Kin estaba en el de canto.**

**Tampoco malinterpretes, no son pareja. A lo máximo a lo que llegaba Luca era a babear por el mejor actor de teatro y eso es decir mucho.**

**Esa tarde ambos venían camino del Club a casa. El tema de la estatura había salido cuando Kin se vio reflejada en una ventana; se dio cuenta de que Luca le llevaba mínimo diez centímetros de altura.**

**—Eso no es justo, no lo es y no lo es. ¿Porqué los hombres tienen que ser más altos que las mujeres?**

**Luca rodó los ojos. Ella era un caso perdido.**

**—¿Te gustó tu nuevo trabajo, Kin?—preguntó Luca, cambiando de tema.**

**—¿Cuál? ¿El de la asistenta de panadería de Odell o el de Pañuelo de mi hermana Lía?**

**—No, el de asesora.**

**Con eso a Kin le salió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La maestra de música del Club, Rosanna Allegranza le había pedido el favor de asesorar a un nuevo miembro. Esa propuesta halagó a Kin a tal extremo de que se relajaba al máximo tan sólo recordarlo. Kin era una de las "veteranas" del club y por eso le hacían esa petición, además era buena. A Kin le agradó saber que años y años de tremendo esfuerzo y sudor le eran reconocidos.**

_"Y Ganímedes me dijo « ¡No me empujes!» pero ¿qué esperabas? Quería ver si así le salían alas."_

—Buen punto. Es una suerte que Zeus le haya dado la inmortalidad… Un momento, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver con la historia?

_"Nada, sólo lo acabo de recordar."_

—…

_"…"_

—…

_"Lo admito, nos hemos portado bien durante toooodos estos días."_

—_Bien_ a comparación del pasado.

_"Ahora entiendo a Kin cuando la desesperábamos."_

—Claro, si éramos enemigos mortales.

_"¿Éramos?"_

—Ahora tenemos una tregua, ¿lo recuerdas?

_"Sí… Ey, PI no me disculpo por si llego a salir apresuradamente de nuestras sesiones. Ya sabes que tengo trabajo, debo ganarme el pan de cada día como Dios manda."_

—Lo tuyo no es trabajo. Lo tuyo es ganas de fastidiar a los demás.

_"Sin mí el mundo sería un caos."_

—Eso crees. Medio mundo estaría dispuesto a colgarte de las alas, niño bonito, gracias a tus jueguitos.

_"Pues la otra mitad del mundo me defendería con uñas y dientes."_

—Aléjate, tu ego me asfixia.

_"Empiezas y luego no te aguantas."_

—No voy a discutir contigo por los idiotas que te defienden.

_"Admítelo, sólo estás enojada porque el aire desvió la flecha que le tiré Al sátiro ése para que se enamorara de ti y terminó loco por otra. Fue el único favor que te hice y salió mal."_

— ¿Favor? ¡¿Favor, dices?! Con un demonio, que estoy bien acá sola; lo único que quieres hacer es molestarme. Además, el viento no lo desvió. Fue tu pésima puntería.

_"¡Pésima! Para que lo sepas, Artemisa fue la que me enseñó a tirar."_

—Presumido. Eres el único fallo que ha tenido la bella Artemisa en toda su vida.

_"Artemisa, querido PI, figura en el Top Doce Olímpico. Es la diosa de la caza, de los nacimientos, de todo lo virgen, protectora de las mujeres…"_

—Córtale a sus títulos.

_"Ella es la hermana melliza de Apolo. Son hijos de Leto la titánide."_

—Debemos reconocerle su eterna virginidad, algo raro en los griegos. ¿Por qué no le aprendiste esa virtud?

_"No fastidies con eso otra vez."_

—No sé cómo terminamos hablando de Artemisa.

_"Unas clasecitas extra de mitología no vienen mal."_

—Desesperas. Mejor seguimos contando la historia de Kin.

**Como Luca vivía frente al negocio de los Ridha, él solía acompañar a Kin después de las clases.**

**— Creo que me tocó asesorar a una chica.**

**— Que no me mire porque se va a enamorar y ya sabes que yo no le tiro a eso.**

**—Uh Luca, tienes el ego hasta el cielo, no sé cómo no te tropiezas con él.**

**— Yo creo que me tocó un niño—Luca ignoró el comentario de Kin.**

**— Pobre niño. No sabe que eres un pederasta.**

**— Lo sabe, por eso me pidió de asesor. Hola ****_Aliquam_****, llegamos.**

**—Y ****_Aliquam_**** contesta "Bienvenido señor Tín y señorita Ama".**

**Una rara costumbre de Luca era que saludaba a los lugares, no a las personas. Como si la panadería ****_Aliquam_****fuera un sujeto simpático.**

**—Llegué papá—se anunció Kin entrando en el negocio, dándose aires de reina.**

**—¿Cómo les fue?—el viejo señor Ridha estaba detrás del mostrador haciendo cuentas en una libretita, valiéndose sólo de su inteligencia y de sus dedos.**

**— Mejor que ayer—contestó Luca encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Ha encargado algo Cinzia?**

**— No seas igualado hijo—el señor Ridha sacó una bolsa de papel, abrió es aparador de vidrio y comenzó a sacar varias piezas de panes con una pinzas—. Cinzia es tu madre.**

**— Lo sé.**

**El señor Ridha se frustró.**

**— Llévale tres panes, ya me los pagó.**

**— Sí. Señor Ridha—Luca miraba intensamente su bolsa de panes como si tuviera mucha hambre—. ¿No me va a dar un pan gratis?**

**El señor Ridha, que estaba a punto de cerrar la bolsa cuando Luca habló, frunció el ceño. A él no le gustaba regalar las cosas, mucho menos a aquél muchachito maleducado que para su mala suerte, era el mejor amigo de su hija. Pero justamente por ese detallito, gruñó algo, sacó dos panqués más del aparador y los metió en la bolsa rápidamente.**

**— Gracias—Luca sonrió agradecido.**

**—¡Eh! Yo también quiero uno.**

**Kin, que había dejado su bolsa escolar en un rincón, corrió hacia su padre pero en su afán por llegar, tropezó con sus propios pies y se fue de cara contra el piso.**

**— ¡Kineta!**

**— ¡Kin!**

**El señor Ridha llegó con ella y le tendió una mano para que se levantara pero ella cerró los ojos. Estaba a punto de llorar, se había doblado fuertemente su brazo musical, ¿con qué iba a tocar la flauta otra vez?**

**—Está bien—resopló Luca caminando hacia Kin—. Sólo se tropezó con mi ego. Ego mío, discúlpate con Kineta.**

**Ese comentario hizo que a Kin se le olvidara momentáneamente el dolor y sonrió.**

**En ese momento entraron dos hombres a la panadería. El primero que tenía el pelo corto y castaño claro, sonreía alegremente como si su día hubiera sido el mejor de todos. En contraste, el segundo y más bajito tenía cara de malas pulgas.**

**— ¿Ridha, Luigi?—preguntó el sonriente.**

**El señor Ridha se incorporó y olvidándose de que se había agachado para ofrecerle la mano a Kin para que se levantara, se levantó dejando a Kin con la mano extendida.**

**— Impuestos—anunció el recién llegado enano.**

**—¿Impuestos?—se extrañó Kin desde el piso—. Pero si vinieron la semana pasada.**

**—Levántate del piso, Kineta, tú no eres basura—replicó el señor Ridha que sacó su cartera y comenzó a contar el dinero—. Aquí les daré su dinero, señores. **

**— Ahora es el doble—dijo el sonriente.**

**Ridha se puso pálido pero no objetó nada. Con cierto pesar disimulado porque sentía la curiosa mirada de Kin sobre él, vació su cartera en las manos de los cobradores.**

**— A partir de mañana vendremos todos los días—avisó el cobrador enano—. No queremos ningún tipo de retraso.**

**Dicho esto, se fueron tan rápido con llegaron. Luca se hizo a un lado para darles paso.**

**— No me parece justo—señaló Kineta con calma—. Si esto sigue así, no tendremos ni un solo centavo para el siguiente domingo.**

**— Todos tenemos que pagar impuestos, niña.**

**— Son órdenes del gobierno—señaló Luca, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, hasta mañana señor Ridha, no te tragues el piso sin mí Kineta, hasta luego ****_Aliquam_****.**

**—¡Kineta! Ven a ayudarme con la masa.**

**— Sí, ya voy, ****_madre_****—contestó Kin sin ganas—. Hasta mañana Luca. Aquí nadie tiene consideración por los lisiados—murmuró sobándose el brazo.**

**Al otro día Kin se levantó temprano, tuvo que arrancar a su perra Kika de las garras de Lía que se había enojado porque el perro se había meado en su puerta, desayunó rápidamente y salió a la escuela.**

—Pero ese día no fue normal, ¿a que sí, Eros?

_"Déjame contarlo."_

—No, yo soy la narradora.

_"Nelly, no sabes lo que pasó después."_

—Sí lo sé, Kin me lo contó…

_"No con detalles."_

**Mientras tanto, en el Olimpo se había hecho una disputa singular.**

**El problema había comenzado con una discusión entre Hefesto y Afrodita.**

**El día primero de junio se cumplía el dieciséis aniversario luctuoso de los hijos de Afrodita. Hefesto durante ese día, no se acercaba a ella porque no quería verla sufrir, además, él no sentía el suficiente dolor para estar con ella. En fin, él la encontró derramando torrenciales de lágrimas y no pudo evitar decirle:**

**_"Ya pasaron dieciséis años, es hora de que lo superes."_**

**"****_Cállate_****" espetó Afrodita. ****_"Mi señor Hefesto ha hablado porque no es capaz de comprender este dolor."_**

**_"Es verdad, no comprendo el dolor de mi esposa que perdió a sus dos bastardos, hijos de mi propio hermano" _****Hefesto no pudo evitar reprochárselo.**

**_ "Tu ponzoña no me afecta"_**** mintió Afrodita. ****_"A veces te siento el asesino de mis bebés."_**

**_"No lo soy" _****Hefesto decía la verdad, pero una parte de él lamentaba no haberse deshecho él mismo de los niños. ****_"Y sin embargo, tú eres la que no comprende el dolor que yo siento cada vez que me entero de tus desvergonzadas aventuras amorosas."_**

**_"Soy capaz de multiplicarlo mil veces, a ver si concibes un atisbo de mi dolor"_**** Afrodita se levantó de su lecho.**

**_"¿A dónde vas?"_**

**_"Ya lo he dicho. Iré a una de mis desvergonzadas aventuras."_**

**El dios trató de detenerla, pero ella ya se había ido. Enojado, salió él también y provocó con su ira, que los volcanes de Centroamérica entraran en actividad sísmica leve.**

**Afrodita entre tanto, cumplió con su promesa. Se hizo amante de un mortal llamado Jörg Listing.**

**Esa desvergonzada aventura amorosa, no pasó desapercibida ni para Hefesto ni para Ares. El primero intentó asesinarlo incendiando su casa, pero Afrodita lo salvó. El segundo, también atentó contra Jörg pero se valió de su dominio sobre la guerra para hacerlo sin que Afrodita lo notara o si lo hacía, interviniera tarde.**

**Ares hizo a Jörg enemigo de un general alemán muy importante llamado Theobald Alger. Listing Fue tomado por un espía altamente peligroso por lo que se dedicaron a rastrarlo por toda Alemania con órdenes imperativas de asesinarlo si era posible.**

**En tanto Afrodita se enteró, urdió un plan para salvar a su amante.**

—Te obligó a protegerlo.

_"Sí."_

— Y dígame señor Eros, ¿qué se siente ser el perrito faldero Todo Obedezco a mi Mami?

_"No molestes. Me agarró desprevenido."_

**"****_Hijo mío_****" llamó Afrodita.**

**Eros no le hizo caso. Estaba jugando a las canicas con Ganímedes.**

**_"¡Hijo!"_**

**_"¿Hum?"_**** Eros se giró sonriente. ****_"¿Me llamas, madre?"_**

**_"Necesito que vayas a la tierra. Necesito que protejas a Jörg."_**

**_"No puedo, estoy ocupado."_**

—Nótese que _ocupado_, significa "estoy jugando, no me molestes".

_"Algo así, la verdad"._

— ¿Es necesario aclarar que los juegos son los pasatiempos favoritos en el Olimpo?

_"Claro. Igual están las fiestas, las competencias, provocar rencillas en los mortales, hacerles jugarretas…"_

—Rascarse el ombligo, tirarse en sus laureles…

_"Eso es lo que hiciste tú ayer, pero sí a veces. También beber, comer, complacer a nuestro favoritos, joder a nuestros enemigos…"_

—Y mil cosas más.

**"****_Hijo, esto es importante_****" Afrodita se pudo frente a ellos dos.**

**"****_Esto también es importante_****" Eros intentó ponerse serio pero estaba disfrutando demasiado estar ganándole a Ganimedes, que no podía disimular.**

**Ganimedes era un amigo de Eros en el Olimpo. Su historia era sencilla. Cuando mortal era muy bello, así que Zeus se lo llevó como amante y le dio la juventud eterna. Era él quien servía el vino a los dioses.**

— ¿Es necesario decir que aquí nadie es homofóbico?

_"¡Arriba la libertad sexual!"_

—Tú también gozas de esos derechitos.

_"Antes de Psique, sí."_

—Si hay algún chico en el PI, debe saber que tiene más oportunidades con el de pañales.

_"Si hay alguna chica en el PI, no tiene oportunidades con esta mosca de Nelly; no le va ni lo hetero, ni lo bi ni lo homo. Ya lo comprobé."_

— ¡Eh, PI! Vendo pases para una _passion night_ con el Pañalotes; interesados llamar al Asterisco Olimpo 1-2-3 y pagar mil dracmas en efectivo, por favor.

_"No le hagan caso, yo no cobro."_

**"****_Vamos, Eros, obedece a mami_****" intervino Ganimedes.**

**"****_No caeré, -censurado-._****"**

**_"Tiro yo…" Ganímedes_**** echó a rodar su canica que quedó a pocos centímetros del hoyito.**

**_"Hijo, por favor."_**

**_"Un momento mamá, que me toca tirar…"_**** Eros sí atinó, es más, su canica hasta se dio el lujo de empujar la de Ganímedes para que ambas cayeran dentro. ****_"¡Sí, sí, sí! Trágate esa, Nime."_**

**_"¡Tramposo, -censurado-!"_**

**_"No sabes perder, ¿otra?"_**

**_"Volverás a timarme."_**

**_"¡Con un -censurado- demonio, que no hago trampa!"_**** Eros se levantó a recoger las canicas.**

**_"Hijo…"_**

**_"Espera, madre."_**

**_"Mierda, Eros, te creería si al menos tuvieras puntería en tu trabajo."_**

**_"¿Tú qué sabes, Nime? Yo tiré la flecha al abuelo Zeus para que se fijara en ti."_**

**_ "Okey, venga otra partida sin trampas."_**

**_"Hijo…"_**

**_"Ya dile que sí a tu madre, Eros, para que deje de perder el tiempo aquí."_**

**_"Déjame jugar, madre."_**

**_"¿Me ayudarás_****?"**

**_"Claro, lanzaré una de mis mejores flechas"_**** dijo Eros distraídamente intentando apuntar al hoyito con su canica.**

—He aquí una de las Mil formas de manipular a Eros: con los -censurado- juegos.

_"Ese día después de jugar, mi madre me recordó la promesa. No tenía muchas ganas de ayudar a uno de sus amantes, y menos contra mi propio padre, la verdad."_

—Pero una promesa es una promesa.

_"Así que me armé y bajé a la tierra. Me las arreglé para llevar a Jörg a Italia…"._

— ¿Por qué Italia, si era amiguis de Alemania y fácilmente lo podían encontrar?

"_Jörg era enemigo de Alger, no de toda Alemania. Además, resultaría demasiado obvio esconderlo en un país enemigo, donde fácilmente ganaría enemigos por ser alemán._"

— ¿Y tu plan era?

_"Llevarlo sano y salvo y hacer que la rica, viuda e influyente Fiorenza Dianni se enamorara de él para que ella lo protegiera sin que él tuviera que estar encerrado en el Olimpo, como lo estaría con mi madre."_

—Tienes que admitir que Afrodita le había tomado cariño a ese mortal.

_"Cariño, no amor."_

—No te pongas celoso.

_"Puf. Sigo contando la historia. Querido público, deben saber que yo trabajo siendo invisible para los mortales."_

—Fíjate que si te pudieran ver, te darían unas correteadas peores que las que les dan a ese Daniel Radcliffe cuando sale a la calle.

_"Por eso."_

**Esa mañana, Eros hizo que Jörg se sentara frente a la mansión de doña Fiorenza Dianni (una señora de clase alta en Italiza) y él mismo se apostó cerca, para apuntar bien. La casa estaba en una calle muy transcurrida, repleta de jóvenes que iban a la escuela.**

**En cuanto Fiorenza Dianni salió, acompañada por muchos lacayos, Eros sacó una flecha y su arco se tensó. Estaba a punto de disparar cuando tuvo una sensación extraña.**

**Eros se giró, curioso, y se dio cuenta de algo completamente imposible. Una mortal tenía la mirada fija en él. No había ningún margen de error porque ella incluso frunció el ceño al notar que Eros apuntaba a Fiorenza.**

**Eso desorientó mucho al dios. Tanto que ni se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Cuando vio, su flecha ya había salido disparada. Se clavó en una muchacha que después Eros averiguó que se llamaba Vera D´Angelo. Pero eso era lo de menos: una mortal lo había visto.**

—No era una mortal, era Kin.

_"Sí, pero en ese entonces yo no lo sabía."_

—Y como muy machito que eres, saliste corriendo rápidamente.

_"No es cierto. Primero lancé otra flecha a Fiorenza y luego regresé al Olimpo."_

— ¿Y le dijiste a alguien de tu confianza?

_"Más que nada temí otro regaño. No._"

—Pero después regresaste a Roma.

"_Tenía curiosidad."_

**—No sé.**

**—Créeme, ese chico lanzó una flecha a la chica, yo lo vi.**

**—Bonita broma, Kin, pero no puedes venir así como si nada y soltarme que viste a Cupido en acción.**

**— ¿Cupido?**

**—Ay Dios, Kin, lee un poco de literatura griega o romana. Cupido es el Eros griego, deidad del amor.**

**Kin se sentó en la banca que estaba en el patio del Club. Ya habían salido del instituto y ahora ella y Luca esperaban a que llegara el conserje guarda llaves del Club.**

**La chica le había contando a su amigo lo que había visto esa mañana, es decir, a un adolescente alado que apuntaba con su arco a una señora y luego flechó a una chica. Pero él no le creía y siendo sincera consigo misma, tampoco ella. Es que era irracional, producto de algún sueño que seguramente se quedó en su cabeza y lo proyectó esa mañana. Esa tenía que ser la explicación lógica a lo que había visto.**

—Y alto.

_"Alto…"_

—Esto es un asalto.

_" ¿Ah?"_

—Ah, lo siento, me dejé llevar por la emoción.

La mira con duda.

_"Uh… no importa. Hasta aquí está la historia por hoy. ¡Mientras iremos con los reviews! El primero es de LilyHime100: La trama se está poniendo más interesante, me gustó ¡Pero quiero saber cuándo van a salir los Espada! Ya salió Rukia y Orihime ¡Me emocioné! :D ¿Cuándo van a salir Ichigo, Byakuya y Hitsugaya? ¡Es que los amo!" _

—Espérate un poco… ¿desde cuándo los personajes del anime de Bleach están metidos en esta historia?

_"Es lo que venía en el buzón. ¿No era ese un comentario para la otra historia, _Lo que el viento a-,_ de la autora?"_

—Revisa bien.

Eros revisa el correo.

_"A ver este. Sexycachorra dice: Zeus, te espero a media noche en donde siempre. Besitos, yo." _

—Uh… ¿Seguro que esos son nuestros comentarios?

_"Auch, carta equivocada. Oh no, el correo se mezcló nuestro correo con el de los demás… otra vez. Uh, a ver este… Nyaruko-san dice: soy el Guest del cap anterior... me hice esta cuenta... (soy Hito-chan(somos 2)) pero ponerme como Guest... por si acaso..."_

—Ah, este sí es nuestro.

_"Hummm... ¡SOY MUJER!"_

— ¡Lo sabía!

_"¡Lo dice Nyaruko, no yo! Siguiendo: Eros... No gracias... no quiero pareja... y si te empeñas en buscármela lo más probable es que me haga cazadora de Artemisa... sin ofender."_

—Auch, eso debió doler, Eros.

_"Bah, TODOS dicen lo mismo hasta que conocen a su Romeo o su Julieta. Y Artemisa, uf, si te contara que no es muy fiel a su auto promesa de no enamor…"_

— ¡Cállate si no quieres que Artemisa nos convierta en carnada para lobos… otra vez!

_—"Nelly: ¡sigue siendo genialestupendogenialosomagnificocalifragilisticoe spialidosoperfectobuenisimoooooooooooooooooo!  
¡Sigue continuándoloooooooooooooo!... Eso también es para tu narración."_

—Gracias, Eros, snif—llorando—, yo sabía que algún día ibas a reconocer mi talento…

_"Eso lo dijo Nyaruko, no yo."_

—Ah… eh… era obvio, ya que tú no eres capaz de reconocer el talento ni aunque baile la Macarena en tus narices.

_"Tonta."_

— ¡¿También lo dijo Nyaruko-san?!

_"No, eso lo digo yo."_

—Púdrete entonces. Inútil.

_"Haré como que no oí eso. Siguiendo con la carta: se despide una persona (¡Na, mentira...! Soy un gato)"._

—Ja, ¿y tú crees que me vas a engañar? ¡No a mí! Yo lo veo todo. Ya sé que no eres una persona, yo sé quién eres, yo sé dónde vives, YO LO SÉ TODO.

_"¡Nelly suelta ese maldito altavoz que todo el Olimpo te está oyendo!"_

Nelly ignora a Eros.

—No me mientas, Nyaruko, los gatos no tiene pulgares y por eso no pueden escribir reviews, yo sé qué eres… ¡un chango! Ja ¿lo ves? Yo lo sé todo, soy muy inteligente.

_"Claro Einstein, sólo quita tu mano de ese botón, que todo el Olimpo nos está oyendo."_

—…

"…"

— ¿Eh? ¡Ouuuu, ya lo sabía, sólo lo estaba probando a ver si tenía buena acústica!

_"Ignorando el misterioso hecho de que quién sabe qué hace un equipo de altavoces aquí, leeré la siguiente carta: Percy ¿sabes dónde puse mis pantis de osito panda? ¡No las encuentro! Besitos, Annabeth."_

—Uh… carta equivocada, otra vez.

_"A ver esta: Reyna, te lo volveré a pedir educadamente… ¡Aléjate de mi hombre! Atentamente, Pipper."_

— ¿Eh? ¡A ver qué más hay en ese buzón…! "Querida como te llames: yo no tengo la culpa de ser indispensable en la vida de Jason. Atentamente, Reyna." "A ver, querida amargada, SÓLO SON PRETORES, si por Jason fuera, tú estarías fuera del cargo. Y por si tus neuronas no lo captan me llamo Pipper, PIPPER." ¡Guau, Eros! Aquí hay un claro ejemplo de que el amor entumece el cerebro de las personas.

_"Quítate de ahí. Además, Pipper y Reyna son unas grandes guerreras e inteligentes personas."_

—Que se están peleando por el chico Grace como si fuera un pedazo de carne… ¡Aún hay más! "Nico, usa tu viaje de sombras para ir a la farmacia por unas toallas chicas sin alas. Quizá así logres que te quiera. Tu madrastra." Eh… sin palabras. "¿Son Pizza Celestial? Sí, quiero dos familiares mexicanas con orilla rellena de queso, queso en los chiles, queso en la carne, queso a un lado… bueno, queso extra donde sea. Gracias. Percy Jackson."

_"Momento ¿qué hace el correo de los mestizos en nuestro buzón?"_

—Sabrá Zeus, quizá Hermes lo revolvió. Mira este: "Querido Santa Claus, este año no me porté muy bien que digamos, de hecho le rompí sin querer un brazo a mi tía Rosa porque es muy cabrona, pero quiero que sepas que aun así soy un buen chico. Quiero que me des el control del mundo y si es posible, un Max Steel de los que salen en la tele. Leo Valdéz." ¿Pero qué…?

_"Ah, el pobre de Leo… aún estoy viendo con quién lo emparejaré…"_

— ¡Yo, yo, yo! Yo estoy disponible y según el test de la revista TeenOlypics, yo sería la chica perfecta para Leo.

"…"

— ¡Eros… hijo de tu madre, no me ignores!

_"¡Miiiiraaa! Encontré una carta que sí es para nosotros. AgentCandy203 dice: Tengo sentimientos buenos y malos hacia Eros... En parte me parece un papi,  
pero también es un idiota... AGGH…"_

—Jajajajajajaja, alguien con una pizca de cerebro.

_"Pero le sigo pareciendo un chico lindo ¿verdad? Sigo leyendo: Please, continua con esta historia que está bien divertida. Me gustó la intervención de Eros aquí. ¡Sigue así!"_

—No puedo creer que le guste que estés aquí, si dice que tiene sentimientos malos hacia ti.

_"También dijo que tenía sentimientos buenos hacia mi. Quizá es porque siempre me pintan de despistado y eh… de ególatra pero…"_

—Porque es verdad.

_"Algo despistado, pero me gusta parecer ególatra, así siempre me subestiman y ¡Pam! No se dan cuenta de cuando los flecho."_

—Resumiendo, Candy: corre por tu vida que seguro este inútil te irá a flechar.

_"Hum, no, ahorita no que estoy de descanso."_

— ¡Corre Candy y si es posible tú también Nyaruko-san!

_"No soy un monstruo para que huyan de mi."_

— ¡Corran, corran!

_"Me largo, contigo no se puede hablar. Una razón más para que no seas pareja de Leo, Nelly…"_

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres un-censurado-, -censurado- hijo de –censurado- y –censurado-!

_"Lávate esa boca ¿quieres, Nelly?"_

—Ash, contigo no se puede. Mejor me quedaré a seguir husmeando en el correo de los semidioses.

_"Yo iré a decirle a Hermes que esas no son nuestras cartas."_

— ¡Ni se te ocurra!

_"Ah, y muchas gracias Nyaruko-san y AgentCandy203. Nos vemos." _

— ¡Espera, Eros! ¿No irás con Hermes, verdad? Yo quiero seguir enterándome de los trapitos sucios de los semidioses…

_"No se olviden de visitarnos en Facebook para las actualizaciones de esta y demás historias y tonterías que haga la autora. El link está en el perfil de la autora…"_

—Eros, no desvíes el tema; si vas con Hermes yo…

_"Cambio y fuera."_


	4. Pelotita azul

**Capítulo 4. Pelotita azul**

Bueno, ¿en qué me había quedado? ¿Qué? A una se le olvidan las cosas. Seguramente a ustedes también, así que si no les molesta, haré un resumen de todo lo que hemos contado hasta ahora:

El Oráculo dijo que por las constantes infidelidades de Afrodita, ella sólo habría se embarazarse una vez más. Después ya no podría.

Corría el año de mil novecientos veintiocho cuando Kineta y Hackett nacieron de Afrodita. La señora Hera, suegra de Afrodita, pensó que estos dos eran fruto de una infidelidad con Ares, así que urdió un plan muy original que casi nunca se ve en las telenovelas; pidió a un dioscuro que se deshiciera de ellos en cuanto nacieran. Tal dioscuro no hizo bien el trabajo, porque una ninfa llamada Neris rescató a ambos bebés.

En el Olimpo nadie sabía del crimen, todos pensaban que los enanitos estaban muertitos.

Neris no sabía quiénes eran esos dos niñitos y por seguridad los escondió. Hackett fue abandonado en Leipzig. Kineta en Roma.

Kineta creció en una familia de panaderos italianos cuyo padre, Luigi Ridha, fue abandonado por su mujer, doña Bernardette. La familia Ridha constaba del señor Luigi, la hija mayor Lía, seis años mayor que Kineta, Paulo Ridha dos años mayor que Kineta y la propia Kineta. Con el tiempo, Luigi se casó con Odell y de ella tuvo a Wanda, a quien Kineta le llevaba doce años.

Su panadería se llamaba _Aliquam_ y ahí se hacían unos panqués que estaban buenísimos. Como veían que los Ridha tenían mucho éxito con sus panes, las autoridades de Roma les imponían impuestos. Si los Ridha pagaban, no tendrían problemas con las autoridades y no irían a la cárcel. Es que en esa época estaba la segunda guerra mundial y las cosas no eran nada fáciles y además, no faltaban quienes se aprovecharan de sus puestos en el gobierno y salieran impunes.

El mejor amigo de Kin era Luca Visentín, un chico de dieciocho años que vivía enfrente de la panadería de los Ridha.

A Kineta le gustaba mucho la música, cantar en particular y por eso asistía a un club del pueblo, llamado Musica e teatro Club San Damiano. Tengo que admitir que Kineta no tenía voz de ángel, pero desde pequeña se esforzó mucho para hacer que su voz fuera buena para el oído. Por eso la hicieron asesora de canto. A Luca lo hicieron asesor de actuación.

En fin, cuando se cumplió dieciséis años de la desaparición de Kineta y Hackett, los dioses olímpicos todavía creían que habían muerto. Afrodita a pesar de ser la diosa del deseo y estar siempre metida en cosas amorosas (por ejemplo, infidelidades) y ser tachada de vanidosa, seguía sufriendo mucho. Entonces su esposo Hefesto le dijo que ya se calmara, que ya nada se podía hacer, Afrodita obviamente lo mandó al diablo y le gritó ella lo haría sufrir par que él pudiera sentir un atisbo de lo que ella sufría por perder a sus dos hijos, a ver si así la comprendía.

Afrodita se buscó a un amante mortal llamado Jorg Listing. Hefestos y Ares obviamente quisieron vengarse; el primero intentó matarlo y el segundo lo hizo enemigo de un general nazi alemán.

Entonces Afrodita convenció a su hijo, Eros, de que protegiera a Listing. Eros sacó a Listing de Alemania y lo llevó a Roma Italia e hizo que una señora acaudalada, Fiorenzia Diani, se enamorara de él para que ella lo protegiera. Pero cuando el inútil de los pañales… ay, perdón, quise decir Eros. Pero cuando Eros iba a lanzar la flecha de amor en plena plaza pública, Kineta lo vio. Eros se asustó porque un mortal prácticamente no debería verlo trabajando si él no quiere.

Bueno, resultó que la señora Dianni era la principal benefactora del club al que asistían Kineta y Luca, por lo que metió a Jorg Listing como maestro de actuación, bajo el nombre de Danio Cantú.

**Kin y Luca se quedaron sentados en el patio un rato más hasta que abrieron las puertas del Club.**

**La maestra Allegranza, encargada de Música, reunió a todos los miembros del club en el soleado patio; quería presentar al nuevo profesor de actuación, el profesor Danio Cantú. Kin se sorprendió al verlo, pues era el mismo señor joven que acompañaba al loco muchacho del arco.**

_**—**_**Esto es una broma—murmuró****_._**

**— ¿Ah?—Luca solía no poner mucha atención a Kineta.**

_**—**_**El profesor Cantú****_—_****decía Allegranza en voz alta—,llegó esta misma mañana con excelentes recomendaciones de doña Fiorenzia Dianni, la principal benefactora de este club. ¿Hace mucho que se conocen?**

**—********Lo suficiente para que haya reconocido mis dones—replicó Cantú con un dejo de petulancia—.Prácticamente se ha enamorado de mí. De mi música, quiero decir. En cuanto Fiorenza supo que la antigua profesora de actuación había dimitido, inmediatamente me ha propuesto enseñar aquí. Claramente no me pude negar.**

**—********Oh no, tendremos otro Carita Fashionista—siseó Luca al lado de Kin.**

**—Bien, mis niños, ya pueden retirarse a sus salas—anunció Allegranza—. Kineta Ridha, Paolo Bascio y Luca Visentín, ¿podrían venir un momento?**

**Luca tuvo que arrastrar a Kin porque ella seguía mirando fijamente al profesor, como si eso pudiera explicarle su… "visión" de aquélla mañana.**

**La maestra Allegranza seguía hablando con el profesor Cantú, quizá con menos entusiasmo que antes porque había notado que el profesor tenía el ego hasta las nubes y si algo desagradaba a la maestra era eso, la presunción. A su lado habían dos chicas y un chico.**

**—********Hola, mis niños—saludó Allegranza en cuanto Luca, Kin y Paolo se acercaron. Cantú en cambio, se separó.**

**—Buenas tardes, mi profesora.**

**—Hola.**

**—Buenas.**

**—********Estos chiquitines de aquí son sus asesorados—anunció Allegranza entusiasmada.**

**Una de las chicas, que era pequeña, pecosa y de cabello lacio, arrugó el morro. No le gustó que le llamara "chiquitina".**

**—********Kineta, acércate por favor. Te presento a Guido… ¿cómo dijiste que te apellidas, mi niño?**

**—Black, Guido Black.**

**Él era un niño que seguramente no pasaba de los doce años. Su cara alegre e inocente lo delataba.**

**—Pues él es tu asesorado, Kineta—Kin ladeó su cabeza en forma de saludo y Guido le sonrió nervioso—. Paolo, ella es Consolata Calabrese. Luca, ella es Bianca D´Angelo.**

**La chica, Bianca, no se molestó en responder el saludo de Luca. Lo examinó con la mirada como si se tratara de un obstáculo a superar. Ese gesto hizo sentir incómodo al muchacho cuya mirada se apagó un poco.**

**—Muchas gracias, mis chicos por hacerme este favor—Allegranza, como siempre no se daba cuenta de la apatía de sus pupilos—. Asesorar… es un trabajo dificilillo, pero no imposible. Gracias otra vez Kineta, Paolo y Luca…**

**—********No es nada, no es nada, ¿ya nos podemos ir?**

**—Ay no, mi niño, hoy mismo tienen que empezar con las asesorías. Nos vemos luego, mis niños, progresen y…—se alejó sin dejar de sonreírles.**

**Los seis se quedaron solos.**

**Silencio incómodo.**

**—Bueno—habló Paolo, el asesor de danza—. Será mejor que me acompañes al salón de baile, Consolata.**

**La chica, que era una adolescente alicaída y delgadísima, asintió sumisamente y lo siguió.**

**—Hum—Luca se rascó la cabeza y miró a Bianca—. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?**

** —Bianca—ella seguía mirándolo fijamente—. Tú no me agradas—escupió.**

**Luca frunció el ceño una milésima de segundo, sorprendido por la desfachatez con la que Bianca le habló, y luego sonrió. Luca era de los que no se dejaban intimidar fácilmente.**

**—********Lo que sea—soltó—. Por desgracia soy tu asesor así que me respetas. ¿Y tú, enanito, no eres de aquí o qué?**

**— ¿Hum?—el pequeño Guido era muy distraído—. Ah no, mamá es de aquí pero papá no, él es inglés.**

…

**Los días fueron pasando lentamente. Kin y Guido tenían que trabajar diariamente, pero eso en realidad no era mucha molestia para ella. El niño resultó ser un pequeño encanto, demasiado entusiasta, curioso y distraído, pero muy simpático. Luca al contrario, tuvo que lidiar con el malhumor de Bianca.**

**—********Está mal—decía con indiferencia—. Sospecho que no le gusta la actuación.**

**—********Entonces, ¿qué hace en el club?**

**—********Ni idea.**

**Un día, la profesora Allegranza volvió a reunir a todos los miembros del club para anunciarles que los habían invitado a participar en la feria del barrio. Montarían una obra en la que tanto actuación como música y danza operarían.**

**Los chicos se emocionaron mucho.**

**—********Vaya, al fin algo de acción—comentaba Luca.**

**—********Para ti todo es fácil, Visentín.**

**—********Vamos, Ridha, no me digas que lo de Cantú te afecta.**

**A la noticia de la presentación, le siguió la información de la obra que harían. "Diablillos en el monte Olimpo", la había escrito el propio profesor Cantú y este estaba más que obsesionado con que la representación saliera perfectísima a tal grado de que se ponía insoportable. Además, la profesora Allegranza hizo un trato con su íntimo amigo el profesor Fumagalli para ****_estimular_**** a sus pupilos. El profesor Fumagalli era profesor de historia antigua en el instituto.**

**—********No puedo creer que nos hagan esto—se quejó Kin.**

**—********No está mal. Digo, aprender mitología griega para aprobar la participación en la obra y para pasar historia antigua es matar dos pájaros de un tiro. No sé de qué te quejas, Kin.**

**Kin bufó. Luca hablaba como si no supiera que ella tenía serios problemas con la Historia. No le gustaba que la obligaran a aprender fechas y hechos que no tenían sentido simplemente porque ya eran cosas del pasado. Ni que se fueran a repetir. Historia era su dolor de cabeza.**

"_Algún defecto había de tener Kineta_."

—Háblanos de tu plan, ¿quieres?

_"¿Cuál? Ese para acercarme a Kineta o ese para asaltar la panadería de los Ridha?_"

— ¡¿Asaltaste la panadería?!

_"Los panqués estaban buenísimos y no tenía dinero…"_

— Idiota ¿No recordabas que eres un dios y podías tener los panes sin necesidad de robar?

_"No puedo usar mis poderes cuando una adolescente mortal me estaba mirando."_

—Sólo era Kin y… olvídalo. Habla.

_"Un momento…"_

—Sí, claro mugroso Pañalotes, tienes permiso de dejarme sola…. Otra vez.

_"…"_

—Me pregunto a dónde fue. Uh, no sabía que mis brazitos tenían pecas. Hum, me aburro.

_"…"_

—Tú te llamas Peca, tú Pecosa, tú Juanito, tú Ponchito ¡ay qué simpático pequito! Tú… Junior, tú... tú no eres una peca ¿qué serás? Ah, eres lo que quedó después de que me caí de mi camita, mugrosa gravedad… ah, al fin regresas.

_"Tengo que irme a trabajar."_

—Y se fue. Ni siquiera dijo adiós. Ah, yo sigo con lo poco que sé.

**Dejando de lado el comprensible pavor de Kin por la historia, el profesor Cantú estaba contentísimo.**

**—********No sabía que era un escritor, un artista y un actor, y de los buenos—decía al tiempo que se tendía sobre su cama—. Nací para que la vida me sonriera, lo sé.**

**—********Será mejor que no te lo creas mucho, Jorg.**

**Aquél que había hablado estaba recargado en el buró del profesor. Era un adolescente que no pasaba de los diecisiete años. Tenía el rostro ovalado, el pelo negro, ojos almendrados y la piel morena. Era Eros.**

**—********Si esto ha pasado es porque mi madre te está protegiendo—añadió mirándose las manos como quien no quiere la cosa—. Recuerda que en cualquier momento podrías perder su favor y caer en desgracia.**

**—********Déjame soñar, niño—murmuró Jorg Listing/Danio Cantú—. Ya puedes irte—agregó sin mirarlo, nunca lo hacía porque le daba miedo encarar al dios aunque éste hubiera tomado la forma de un mortal.**

**— ¿Y si no quiero irme?—preguntó Eros inocentemente—. ¿Me vas a echar?)**

**Jorg no respondió. Echarlo a patadas era lo que más quisiera hacer en este mundo, pero no podía hacerlo porque en primer lugar, Eros era un dios y en segundo lugar, lo quisiera o no, él lo había traído sano y salvo desde Alemania.**

**—********Necesito que hagas algo por mí—dijo Eros divertido por la reacción de Jorg.**

**Jorg levantó la cabeza. ¿Eros? ¿Un favor?**

**—********Necesito que te acerques a los asesores del Club.**

En otras palabras: a Eros le dio curiosidad saber sobre la chica que lo vio, por lo que regresó a Roma y le pidió a Danio que se acercara a los asesores del club (especialmente a Kineta), para conocerlos más. Cantú aceptó de mala gana.

Cantú escribió una obra de teatro sobre los dioses griegos (con dedicatoria implícita para Afrodita) y luchó para que el Club la representara con música y todo. Los chicos del club estaban encantados (aún no habían leído la obra que por cierto, era pésima); la profesora de música, Allegranza, hizo un trato con el profesor de Historia, de la escuela del pueblo para que todo aquél que quisiera participar tuviera que aprender mitología griega. Así los chicos participarían, aprendían y tendrían una buena nota en el instituto.

El problema era Kineta. Ella y la Historia no se llevaban bien. Pero quería participar en la obra.

_"Aburres, adelántale."_

— ¡Ah, hijo de tu madre! Al menos avisa que llegaste.

_"Te dije que mi trabajo es muy imprevisible. Sigue narrando. ¿En qué te quedaste?"_

_—En que Kin tenía problemas con la historia y en que tú le pediste a Jorg, alias Danio Cantú, que se acercara a los chicos de Club._ ¿Con qué fin?

_"Ah, si a veces eres tonta. ¡Para averiguar por qué Kin podía verme!"_

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que ella sólo era una humana con una vista rara, pero a fin de cuentas, normal?

_"Sí. Sé que hay muchos mortales especiales regados por ahí: Lincoln, los Beatles, Joy, Domm, Van Gogh, Mandela, algunos reyes…"_

— ¿Peeerooo…?

_"Tenía un presentimiento respecto a Kin."_

—El llamado de la sangre. A fin de cuentas ya sabemos que Kin y Hackett eran hijos de tu madre.

_"¿Esa es una nueva forma de insultarme?"_

—No, sólo reafirmé el hecho de que Kin es tu hermana por parte de mami. Sigamos con la historia.

_"Perfecto. Como Kin tenía un serio trauma con la Historia y aun así quería ayudar en la obra, yo hice que Danio se ofreciera a darle clases de mitología griega. De mala gana, Kin aceptó."_

**— ¿Entendiste bien?**

**—Sí… el Partenón griego se construyó en… no tengo idea, lo único seguro es que yo no existía.**

**Kineta recargó su barbilla en las palmas de sus manos. El profesor Danio y ella estaban sentados en una de las mesas para clientes de la panadería.**

**Danio cerró los ojos, intentando no exasperarse.**

**En ese momento Luca entró en la panadería, buscó con la mirada a Kineta, la encontró y sonrió mordazmente; luego se sentó con desparpajo al lado de ella.**

**—No ha logrado que algo le entre en la cabeza, Danio?—preguntó en son de burla.**

**—Profesor Cantú para ti—corrigió el profesor con desdén—. Y no es fácil; la niña se distrae con facilidad. Y para que lo sepas, Kineta Ridha, el Partenón griego terminó de construirse en el año cuatrocientos treinta y dos a.C. Fue mandado hacer por Pericles y Fidias supervisó la construcción…**

**—Pericles—sonrió Kineta y le dio un codazo a Luca que se rió—. Buen nombre para cuando bauticemos a nuestro hijo.**

**—Demonios ¿por qué no lo había pensado antes?**

**—No permitiré que se burlen—Cantú se levantó, enojado—. Soy un profesor de excelencia, no un bufón de quinta.**

**—Será mejor que vayamos a lo que de verdad importa—sugirió Kineta—. ¿Mitología griega? ¿Recuerda?**

** —Para que puedas actuar en mi obra será mejor que te aprendas todo lo que digo—replicó Cantú.**

**—Pero Kineta no va a actuar—puntualizó Luca—. Ella estará en lo musical.**

**—Ah—Cantú se relajó—. Con los chicos de música no soy muy exigente. Aún así, deberías aprender todo esto sobre mitología.**

**— ¿Para qué?—preguntó Kineta, observando cómo la puerta del negocio se abría y cerraba al paso de los clientes—. En la vida real no lo necesitamos. En esos tiempos lo único que se necesita es saber evadirse de los soldados.**

**Luca y el profesor Cantú no replicaron. Sabían que Kineta tenía razón. Italia estaba involucrada en la mayor guerra que el mundo había visto y a pesar de que Kineta, Luca y el profesor Cantú tenían una vida tranquila, habían oído muchas cosas sobre las terribles citaciones, los crímenes de los soldados y habían vivido algunos ataques militares a la ciudad.**

**En ese momento el señor Ridha se acercó a la mesa.**

**— ¿Les traigo algo de beber?**

**—Un café cargado, con una cucharada de azúcar—pidió Danio, como si se dirigiera a la servidumbre de su casa.**

**—Leche caliente, señor Luigi—pidió Luca—. Por favor.**

**—Yo también quiero leche con chocolate, papá—dijo Kineta.**

**El señor Ridha salió.**

**—Bueno… jum—el profesor carraspeó—. Clases. En la antigua Grecia había varios dioses. El principal era Júpiter…**

**—Perdón—interrumpió Luca—. Zeus era el principal de los griegos. Júpiter era de los antiguos romanos.**

**—Lo sé, ya lo sé—murmuró Cantú—. Como ya dijo el señor Visentín, Zeus era el principal dios griego. Es fácil confundirlo con Júpiter, ya que este era su homólogo romano…**

**—Lo que en realidad significa—terció Kineta— que nuestros ancestros, los antiguos romanos, se piratearon a los dioses de los griegos.**

**— ¡Ridha! ¡Los romanos no plagiaron sus dioses de ningún lugar!**

**—Sí, señorita Ridha—dijo Luca, fingiendo una voz pomposa—. Lo que pasa es que casualmente cada dios griego tiene su homólogo romano. Pero es pura casualidad.**

**— Señor Visentín ¿usted también?**

**—Debemos andar con la verdad—dijo Kineta con seriedad—. A mí, por ser italiana me pesa admitirlo, pero es difícil no notar las similitudes entre…**

**— ¿Qué sabe usted de las similitudes, señorita Ridha? Si lo que yo sé es que tenemos estas clases particulares porque usted no sabe de esto.**

**—Tal vez—admitió Kineta con pesar—. Pero he visto dibujitos de las estatuas de los olímpicos griegos y de los romanos. Es difícil no not…**

**— Sigamos con la clase—cortó Cantú. Luca reprimió un bostezo con su mano y Cantú le echó una mirada fea—. Zeus era hijo de Cronos y Rea. Cronos, soliviantado por su madre Gea (la tierra que estaba enojada con Urano por castigar a sus hijos los cíclopes) combatió a su padre junto con sus hermanos. ¿Alguien sabe cómo se llamaban Cronos y sus hermanos?**

**—Los titanes—respondió Luca, aburrido—. Cronos cortó a su padre, Urano con su propia guadaña—Luca se animó al ir contando la historia—. Lo cortó en varios pedacitos y dicen que sus genitales cayeron al mar, de ahí nació la diosa Afrodita.**

**—Exacto—dijo Cantú, entusiasmado—. Afrodita es la hermosa diosa del amor. Es tan bella que ninguna mujer mortal se le puede comparar…**

**—Perdón pero estamos hablando de Zeus y su lucha, no de Afrodita—comentó Luca—. ¿Verdad Kineta?**

**Kineta se incorporó inmediatamente. Había estado mirando cómo una araña tejía su red, justamente por encima de la cabeza de Danio Cantú, y no se había enterado de lo que Luca y Cantú habían dicho.**

**—Ah, sí—murmuró—. Lo que diga Luca.**

**—Dije que eras la chica más tonta del instituto ¿es verdad?**

**—Será eso—canturreó Kineta—. Pero tú y yo sabemos que siempre me has amado en el fondo de tu corazón.**

**— ¡Oh! ¿Cómo lo has sabido, amada mía?—exclamó Luca dramatizando correctamente a un loco enamorado—. Toma mi mano, Kineta de mis amores, y fuguémonos juntos de esta sociedad que nos oprime y rechaza al amor verdadero.**

**—Artistas ¿cómo podemos convivir con ellos?—musitó Danio, pero no pudo evitar sonreír—. Decía que Cronos cortó a su padre en muchos pedazos. Más Urano, cuando estaba agonizante, le profetizó a Cronos que alguno de sus hijos lo iba a derrocar.**

**—Por eso Cronos se comía a sus hijos cuando nacían ¿verdad?**

**—Ew—Kineta se llevó una mano a su estómago—. ¿Comerte a tus propios hijos? ¡Eso no es de Dios!**

**—Cronos no era un dios, era un titán—afirmó Cantú—. El titán del tiempo.**

**—Me da igual. Comerte a tus propios hijos es bestial.**

**—Esos hijos eran Hestia, Deméter, Hera, Hades y Poseidón—añadió Luca en tono pensativo—. El último fue Zeus. Como a Rea no le gustó que Cronos se comiera a los hijos que ella le daba, cuando Zeus nació ella lo escondió y fingió que una roca era su hijo. Cronos comió estofado de roca.**

**— ¿Existe ese platillo? Ew.**

**— ¡Cómo no, si Rea lo inventó! ¡Con los platillos de Rea no te metas!**

**— ¿Y de verdad Cronos se la creyó?**

**—No—intervino Danio—. Se dio cuenta del engaño y buscó a su hijo por toda la tierra.**

**—Pero Rea no fue tonta—sonrió Luca—. Colgó la cuna de su hijo en una rama de un árbol. Así el niño no estaba ni en la tierra ni en el cielo ni en el mar, y Cronos no lo podía encontrar.**

**—Cuando a Rea la aquejaron los dolores del parto, arañó la tierra con tal fiereza que de ahí nacieron los Curetes. Ellos y Adrastea e Ío fueron los encargados de cuidar a Zeus cuando era bebé. La nodriza fue Amaltea.**

**El señor Luigi regresó con una bandeja en la que traía las bebidas.**

**— ¿Todo bien?—preguntó con amabilidad.**

**—Sí, papá—contestó Kineta con un dejo de entusiasmo pues la historia que le estaban contando no era tan aburrida, además, Luca cuando hablaba hacía gestos y ademanes que hacían más interesante el relato.**

**—De ahí no recuerdo mucho—murmuró Luca mientras el señor Ridha le dejaba su leche—. Gracias don Luigi. Zeus fue perseguido por su papi y creció.**

**—Entonces Rea con la ayuda de otra titánide, Metis, hizo una mezcla de miel, mostaza, sal y… el último ingrediente está confuso.**

**—Debió saber muy rico si la madre Rea lo hizo—musitó Kineta al tiempo que hacía una mueca.**

**—De tan rico que estaba el platillo, Cronos lo vomitó—se rió Luca.**

**—No me imagino porqué.**

**—Pero Cronos vomitó a la roca—añadió Cantú seriamente—. Y también a Hestia, Deméter, Hera, Hades y a Poseidón. Ellos se unieron a Zeus cuando éste le declaró la guerra a su padre.**

**—Era de esperarse—dijo Kineta con el ceño fruncido—. A ver, aguante a un padre que se traga a sus hijos. Los pobres debieron estar traumadísimos.**

**—El desmadre que se armó se puso buenísimo—comentó Luca entusiasmado—. ¿Imaginas? Una lucha entre titanes y dioses… a su lado, la guerra que vivimos nosotros sería NADA. ¡Ah y olvidaba a los cíclopes!**

**—Sí, ellos le dieron a Zeus el rayo, a Hades su yelmo y a Poseidón su tridente—habló Cantú.**

**— ¿Y a que no sabes quiénes ganaron?**

**— ¿Los titanes?—sugirió Kineta.**

**—¿Ellos? Los dioses les dieron muchos castigos ejemplares, ya sabes, los refundieron en el Tártaro…**

**— Que es…**

**—La parte más oscura y horrible del abismo. Ah, y a Atlas lo pusieron a cargar sobre sus hombros al mundo.**

**—Y fin—murmuró Kineta, ilusionada. Se levantó y estiró sus brazos, que se habían entumecido por no haber estado en movimiento—. Fiu, ya tengo sueño.**

**— ¡Qué dices, amada mía!—saltó Luca riéndose—. Eso es sólo el principio.**

**—P…pero…—balbució Kineta, alarmada.**

**—Al menos debemos ver una introducción de todos los dioses olímpicos—dijo Cantú—. Los principales son doce, y también…**

**—Los dioses menores, los semidioses, los monstruos…—Luca contó con sus dedos.**

**— ¡Ya entendí!—Kineta volvió a sentarse—. Pero tengo hambre y sueño ¡mucho sueño! ¡QUE ME CAIGO!**

_"Y por si no quedó claro, Kineta tenía mucho sueño"._

—Es de bajo perfil. Siempre lo ha sido.

_"Decía que esto nunca le iba a servir, pero ya ves"._

**—Una vez derrotados los titanes, los dioses comenzaron a regir el mundo, Zeus es su líder. ¿Qué se puede decir de Zeus?**

**— ¡Yo, yo, yo, yo lo sé, yo lo sé!—saltó Luca.**

**— ¿Qué sabes?—inquirió Kineta de mal humor—. Zeus engañaba a su esposa tan rápido como tú cuando apuestas con Paulo a ver quién come más panqués. Eso hasta yo lo sé.**

**—Él es el señor de cielo—informó Cantú ignorando a Kin—. Con el rayo que los cíclopes le dieron, gobernaba sobre los demás dioses. Una vez terminada la guerra y Cronos fue derrotado, sus hijos se disputaron la herencia.**

**—Algún provecho tenían que sacar de la guerra—sonrió Kineta—. Yo sé lo que sigue. Júpiter se quedó con el cielo, Neptuno con el mar y Plutón con el inframundo. La tierra no es de nadie.**

**—Vaya, no eres tan ignorante.**

**— ¿Gracias?**

_"Júpiter romano es Zeus griego, Neptuno es Poseidón y Plutón es Hades. Sí, básicamente son lo mismo pero como cada pueblo concibe a sus dioses de manera diferente, también hay diferencias entre la personalidad de Júpiter con la de Zeus y bla, bla, bla"._

—Así como tú con el nombre de Cupido.

_"Pero bueno, eso ya lo saben."_

—¿Y si no?

_"Que ya lo saben"._

— ¿Pero y si no…?

_"Ya."_

**—El símbolo de poder de Zeus es y siempre ha sido el rayo—continuó Cantú.**

**—Claro, con él podía destruir todo lo que se le venía en gana—dijo Luca alegremente—. Amenazar a sus enemigos, castigar a los rebeldes, criar a sus hijos… mi sueño hecho realidad—añadió con aire perdido.**

**Danio Cantú lo miró con aire malicioso, como si supiera algo que Luca no y eso le hiciera mucha gracia. Una siniestra gracia. Kineta se rió.**

**—Bájale eh, Luca, que me estás dando una idea de cómo criarás a nuestros hijos después de que nos casemos—dijo—. No pienso dejarlos a tu merced.**

**— ¿Y cuándo decidimos que nos vamos a casar?—Luca salió de su ensueño—. ¿Acaso ya nos comprometimos y no me he dado cuenta? ¿O piensas secuestrarme?**

**—Rayos, has descubierto mis planes—se burló Kineta—. Pensaba robarte.**

**En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Guido Black y Bianca D´Angelo. Ambos lucían molestos como si acabaran de discutir, lo cual era imposible porque ellos no se conocían bien. Guido miró a su alrededor, encontró a Kineta y se dirigió a su mesa. Bianca le siguió los pasos.**

**— ¿Qué tal?—preguntó Guido con cierta hosquedad.**

**— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Kineta.**

**—Ella dice que la música no es lo más importante en la obra—refunfuñó Guido.**

**—No, yo sólo dije que no veo la necesidad de que tengan que venir tan seguido a nuestros ensayos—se defendió Bianca.**

**A Kineta se le escapó una sonrisa.**

**— ¿Eso lastimó tu corazoncito, Guido?—le preguntó abrazándolo de forma protectora.**

**—Sí—Guido hizo un puchero.**

**—Será mejor que nos vayamos—anunció Luca mirando a Bianca, que había hecho una mueca despectiva—. Kin, debemos regresar al club.**

**— ¿Yo también?—a Kineta eso no le agradó.**

**—No, sólo Bianca y yo.**

**Luca, Bianca y el profesor Danio Cantú se fueron. Guido y Kineta se quedaron a vocalizar.**

_"Bueno, nenes. Eros ya se tiene que ir."_

— ¿Otra vez?

_"Tengo que trabajar. Chaito."_

—Y se volvió a ir. Sigo yo con la historia.

**Kineta se quedó practicando con Guido.**

**— ¿Luca es tu novio?—preguntó Guido de improviso.**

**Kineta, que se había levantado para ir a traer de la cocina una canasta de panqués, se sorprendió.**

**—No—respondió—. Luca no tiene tanta suerte. Es sólo mi mejor amigo.**

**—Mi mamá dice que la amistad entre hombres y mujeres no existe—afirmó Guido, mirándola con convicción.**

**— ¿Entonces que somos tú y yo?**

**— ¿Asesora y angelito?**

**—No—Kineta sonrió—. Somos una especie de amigos.**

**—Ah.**

**Guido cerró la boca. No quería admitirlo pero era la primera vez que una persona le llamaba ****_amigo_****.**

**Kineta aprovechó su silencio para ir a la cocina. Regresó unos minutos después con una bandeja llena de panqués y una taza de chocolate caliente para Guido.**

**—Es hora de comer—anunció.**

**—Cenar—corrigió automáticamente Guido, mirando a través de el ventanal—. El sol se va a meter ¿ves? Es hora de cenar.**

**— ¿Cómo se llama tu papá?—le preguntó Kineta con curiosidad mientras le daba a Guido su leche—. Black no es un apellido italiano.**

**—Phineas Black II—contestó Guido con pesar—. Él es de Inglaterra pero creo que tuvo problemas con su familia y se escapó de ellos.**

**— ¿Por?—Kineta frunció el ceño.**

**—Ni idea—Guido se encogió de hombros—. Creo que ellos eran muy conservadores y mi papá no llenaba los requisitos para estar con ellos.**

**—Ah, se rebeló contra ellos.**

**—No sé. Creo que no porque mi papá es un amargado y dice que daría todo por ser como su familia. No sé cómo le hizo pero llegó a Italia. Aquí conoció a mi mamá, Paola Grassi.**

**—Y te tuvieron a ti y vivieron felices para siempre.**

**Guido se mordió el labio. Kineta lo miró con compasión. El niño solía ser muy alegre pero en esos momentos parecía apagado.**

**—Los dos son unos amargados—admitió Guido—. Con trabajo me permitieron entrar al club y si es que porque el club es del pueblo y no hay que pagar cuota. A mí me gusta mucho cantar.**

**—Se nota.**

**Los dos guardaron silencio mientras cenaban. Guido porque se quedó pensativo y Kineta porque se dio cuenta de que Guido estaba triste.**

**Como ya era tarde, Kineta se ofreció a acompañar a Guido a su casa, pero el señor Ridha no quiso que se fueran solos así que llamó a su hijo Paulo. Éste era un muchacho mayor que Kineta. Paulo siempre estaba de mal humor porque como era muy estudioso, no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran, lo cual sucedía a menudo ya que hacía los mandados de la casa y trabajaba de bolero en la plaza.**

**— ¿Qué?—preguntó en tono hosco, se dio cuenta de su error y rectificó—: perdón, ¿qué se le ofrece, papá?**

**—Acompaña a tu hermana y al niño a su casa.**

**A Paulo no le gustó pero tuvo que obedecer.**

**Los tres chicos salieron, tuvieron que caminar mucho. Si ya de por sí el barrio donde vivían los Ridha estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, la casa de los Black estaba más lejos, tanto que el camino de piedra se acabó y siguieron por terracería.**

**El camino estaba rodeado de zanjas y algunos árboles. Algunos campesinos se estaban metiendo en sus casitas y una carreta jalada por un burro pasó a su lado.**

**— ¿Creen que sea cierto?—preguntó Guido repentinamente—. Eso de las citaciones y demás.**

**—Es cierto—afirmó Paulo en tono serio—. Las autoridades llaman a la gente para que vaya a hacer declaraciones.**

**— ¿Declaraciones de qué?**

**—No sé—murmuró Paulo—. Nunca vuelven.**

**Eso asustó a Guido. Kineta se dio cuenta y le lanzó a Paulo una mirada de advertencia.**

**—Paulo, no asustes a Guido.**

**—No, no, no—saltó Guido—. Yo no tengo miedo. Pero ¿por qué citan a la gente?**

**—No sé… bueno, a muchos los mandan a los campos de trabajo—Paulo se rascó la nariz—. Ya sabes, con la guerra y todo, la gente deja de trabajar y los gobiernos levantan personas para que ellos se ocupen de eso. Oí que la paga es buena.**

**—Yo un día oí que en los campos torturan a la gente—comentó Guido con un escalofrío—. Que los alemanes no tienen consideraciones con los demás y los matan sin piedad.**

**—Pobrecitos, los están satanizando demasiado—terció Kineta—. Si han hecho la guerra pues por algo ha de ser, ¿pero de eso a matar personas porque sí?**

**En ese momento llegaron a una casa mediocre que ni siquiera tenía color y estaba cercado con palos y espinas. A su lado había un corral, una barda no concluida y un montón de piedras.**

**Un señor canoso y encorvado estaba metiendo a sus vacas y borregos en el corral.**

**—Ya llegué, papá—anunció Guido.**

**Phineas Black se volteó.**

**—El sol acaba de ocultarse—gruñó—. Si vuelves a llegar tarde te quedas a dormir con las vacas.**

**—Buenas noches, señor—saludó Kineta, preguntándose si debería de acercarse al señor—. No se preocupe, Paulo y yo venimos a dejar a Guido.**

**—Ellos son Kineta y Paulo Ridha—dijo Guido sin acercarse—. Kin es mi asesora en el club.**

**El señor Black los miró a ella y a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.**

**—Impuros—murmuró—. ¡Aléjense de mi casa!**

**Paulo y Kineta retrocedieron, asustados. Guido se volvió a ellos con una mueca de disculpa.**

**—No se espanten, así es con todos—murmuró apenado—. Bueno… hasta mañana Kin, nos vemos Paulo.**

**Los hermanos Ridha no lo pensaron dos veces antes de irse. Se despidieron rápidamente de Guido y regresaron corriendo.**

**— ¡Qué amable!—bufó Kineta.**

**—No dejé de leer mi libro para que ese señor me corra de su casa—dijo Paulo molesto.**

**Al otro día Kineta fue al instituto.**

**Kineta en realidad era un poco modosita con sus quehaceres del día porque estaba acostumbrada a seguir una rutina.**

**Se despertaba a la salida del sol con los gritos de Wanda, su hermanita menor, acomodaba su cama, preparaba y amasaba la harina para que después Odell hiciera los panes, luego cocinaba el desayuno, comía escuchando las quejas de Lía. A las ocho en punto se iba al instituto. Las clases duraban hasta las dos de la tarde. Al terminar, Kineta volvía a casa, comía, hacía su tarea y hacía lo que Odell le ordenaba (ya fuera barrer, atender el negocio, acomodar los panes o moldear la harina). Cerca de las tres de la tarde Kineta salía para la plaza porque cerca de ahí estaba el edificio del club, tenía que estar ahí puntualmente.**

**El edificio del club en realidad era lo que quedaba de un vejo teatro abandonado. La señora Fiorenzia Dianni había donado el terreno y patrocinado su restauración para que los jóvenes del pueblo asistieran a diversas clases de actuación, danza y música.**

**La puerta al teatro estaba en el primer piso al igual que la oficina administrativa, el baño y el acceso al patio. En el segundo piso estaban las tres salas donde se enseñaba música en la Uno, danza en la Dos y actuación en la Tres.**

**El tema principal era prepararse para escenificar la obra de Cantú, "Diablillos en el Olimpo". La profesora Allegranza se encargaba de escribir las canciones que Kineta y sus compañeros iban a interpretar.**

**El primer descanso era a las cuatro cuarenta de la tarde y terminaba a las cinco de la tarde. Durante ese lapso, los chicos básicamente sacaban la comida que habían llevado de su casa y se sentaban en patio a platicar. Kin comió junto a Guido pero no vio a Luca porque él y los de Actuación se estaban esforzando más que el resto porque eran lo principal de la obra.**

**Las sesiones se terminaron a las seis de la tarde. Guido siguió a Kin a la panadería. **

**—No entiendo—dijo Guido—. ¿Por qué tenemos que interpretar una obra que escribió el profesor Cantú? Él es un actor, no un escritor.**

**—Bueno… es el protegido de doña Dianni—Kineta abrió la puerta de vidrio de ****_Aliquam_****—. Es como agradecimiento o algo así.**

**—No es su protegido, es su amante—dijo alguien más.**

**Luca ya estaba en la panadería, sentado en una mesita para clientes. Estaba dándole mordiscos a un bolillo.**

**— ¿Qué?—preguntó al ver que Kineta ponía los ojos en blanco y Guido ponía cara de asustado—. Es la verdad ¿qué hace un hombre joven "protegido" por una viuda rica?**

**— ¿Cuidarla para que nada malo le pase?—preguntó Guido inocentemente.**

**—Más bien cuida su dinero—sonrió Luca.**

**— ¿Qué haces aquí?—quiso saber Kineta—. Creí que estabas en el club.**

**— ¿Por qué trajiste a Guido contigo?—preguntó Luca a su vez—. ¿Me estás engañando con él?**

**Kineta levantó una ceja sin dejarse llevar por el jueguito. Luca desvió la mirada hacia un cuadro de la pared. Kineta se levantó para acaparar su atención.**

**—Me atrapaste—se rindió Luca alzando ambas palmas de las manos—. Salí a tomar el sol...**

**—Eres asesor. Tus compañeros se están matando en el salón estudiando diálogos y tú...**

**—Es que… ¿Ya leíste la obra? ¡Es aburridísima!**

**—Y Kin es demasiado grandota para mí—terció Guido—. Tengo doce. Yo sólo vine con ella porque mi papá me dio permiso; "si te va a llenar la panza, vete a vivir con ella".**

**Un par de chicas que venían cuchicucheando emocionadamente entraron al local.**

**— ¿Ésas qué se traen?—se preguntó Kineta.**

**Luca, que le estaba diciendo a Guido que no se fuera a pasar con Kineta porque ya tenía dueño, miró hacia la entrada. Frunció los labios. Ese gesto siempre le indicaba a Kineta que él estaba molesto.**

**Las chicas se emocionaron aún más e incluso una soltó una risita tonta mientras miraba hacia la calle.**

**Al local entró un muchacho moreno muy sonriente. Kineta comprendió la actitud de las chicas al notar que era guapo. Pero no pasaba de ser un muchacho común y corriente.**

**— ¡Ahí estás!—dijo el recién llegado en dirección a Luca, Kineta y Guido—. Esto ha de ser mejor que tus clases.**

**— ¿Lo conoces?—preguntó Kineta a Luca que hizo un gesto despectivo.**

**El muchacho se acercó a ellos con paso decidido, sin ser consciente de que algunas personas de alrededor se giraban a mirarlo con interés.**

**Kineta lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados. El muchacho le parecía familiar pero no recordaba por qué.**

**—Luca ¿esos son tus amigos?—inquirió él sonriente.**

**—Sí—contestó Guido alegremente—. Yo soy Guido Black. ¿Y tú quién eres?**

**—No me creerías, tengo muchos nombres—se rió el desconocido—. Llámame Carlino.**

**—Carlino Cantú—terció Luca sin mirar a nadie en particular—. Sobrino de Danio Cantú.**

**Carlino le sonrió.**

**—Sigues molesto conmigo—puntualizó. Miró a Kineta—. Tú eres Kin ¿verdad? Kineta Ridha.**

**— ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**—Mi tío me habló de las clases particulares.**

**—Él nos ayudará con eso—anunció Danio.**

**Danio Cantú y Bianca D´Angelo entraron a paso lento. Ella parecía incómoda. Él estaba de mal humor.**

**— ¡Visentín, saltarte mi clase! ¡Y olvidaste a D´Angelo!**

**Luca intentó confundirse con el mantel de la mesa. No lo logró.**

**— ¿Sabes mucho de mitología griega?—le preguntó Guido a Carlino ignorando a los demás.**

**—Como no tienes idea.**

**Danio y Bianca se sentaron en la mesa. La señora Ridha se acercó, estaba enojada.**

**—Ah Kineta trajiste a tus amigos del club—comentó la señora Odell—. Pero si quieres darles algo debes trabaj...**

**—Yo no soy su amiga—interrumpió Bianca—. Yo vine por Luca. Se le olvidó que tenemos asesoría después de las sesiones.**

**—O tal vez no lo olvidé—murmuró Luca.**

**—Nosotros venimos por cuestiones educativas—Carlino le sonrió a Odell—. Tráenos a todos algo de comer y bebidas, por favor.**

**La señora parpadeó deslumbrada, incluso Bianca abrió mucho los ojos. Odell ni siquiera rechistó, sólo se dio la vuelta y caminó.**

**Luca alzó una ceja. Conocía a Odell y sabía que ella no obedecía ni a su marido, ¿por qué sí a un adolescente desconocido?**

**— ¡Ya sé!—saltó Kineta, asustando a los demás—. Tú eres el chico del arco y la flecha.**

**— ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Carlino en tono juguetón mientras tomaba uno de los bolillitos de muestra que había en la mesa.**

**—Yo te vi...—Kineta forzó su memoria ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?—. Estabas con el profesor Cantú, en la plaza... Le disparaste una flecha a...—se giró rápidamente a Bianca y la miró como si acabara de verla—. ¡A ella!**

**— ¿De qué hablas?—escupió Bianca—. ¿Estás loca, Kineta Ridha?**

**—Sí, Kineta Ridha ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Carlino. Giró el bolillo sobre la mesa y el pan se convirtió en una pelotita azul de cristal.**

**Guido, Bianca y Kineta abrieron mucho la boca. Carlino les guiñó un ojo.**

Y hasta aquí por hoy. No sé, no quiero matar a sus cerebros por exceso de información y también porque tengo pereza.

Puft, ese Eros… hacerse pasar por Carlino, un adolescente normal; no sé si lo hace adrede o no, pero siempre termina llamando la atención, ¿por qué creen que siempre que va a disparar una flecha se vuelve invisible?

Y sí, la flecha que erró Eros al principio, le tocó a Bianca Di Angelo… esa niña me daba miedo, pero su hermanito Nico me cayó bien. Creo.

Ahora procederé a leer nuestra correspondencia. ¡Uy, espero que haya más cartas perdidas!

A ver…

"Mamá, ¿sabes dónde está la ropa de Annabeth? Dice que la dejó aquí pero no tengo ni idea de dónde. Percy."

Uy, ese Jackson ¿en qué anda metido ahora?

"¿Unas pantis de osito panda? Están en la cesta, junto a la crema para hemorroides. Percy ¡¿qué hace la ropa interior de Annabeth en nuestra casa?! Sally Jackson".

Dioses, Eros ¿cuántas tonterías más cometerán estos mocosos por tu culpa? ¿Se imaginan si esos dos tienen un bebé? Mitad pescado, mitad lechuza, mitad sesos de alga, mitad cerebrito… ¡Oh dios! No quiero estar cuando Atenea se entere.

"Número equivocado. No soy Percy."

Wow, Percy es un genio. Ah, miren, aquí está uno que sí es para nosotros. ¡Hola Nyaruko - San! "Nelly: ¡Eres estupenda!" Oh, quiero llorar… no lo hagas Nelly, no lo hagas. Llorar no es de machas. "Es bastante divertido escucharte a veces y muy interesante. Eros: Hummm... no te ofendas, pero eres un tantito irritante."

Au. Odio hacer esto pero… ese inútil alado que siempre ven por aquí no es como creemos, no es alguien a quien debemos subestimar. Es demasiado camaleónico, pero leal. Es como esos chicos que uno ve muy retardados y al final ¡Tarán! Son los más listos, o no sé, ¿alguien por aquí ha visto el manga de Shippuden? Todos pensamos que Tobi era un retardado ¡Y al final provocó una guerra mundial él solito!

Ugh.

Iré a hacerme una limpia. Me siento mal alabando al inútil de Eros. Mejor sigo leyendo, " "Adiós Hito-Chan. PD: Si Nelly se queda con Leo, me temo que tendrá una sanguinaria Nya detrás suyo". ¡No! ¡Leo es mío, MÍO. Y no me importa cuántas vayan por él, yo tengo armas mortales-cara psicópata-, muajajajajajajajaja.

…

Oh, está bien, ya veremos con quién lo pone Eros, aunque ya sabes lo que le dijo Némesis: siempre será el extraño, la séptima rueda… no creo que eso signifique Encontrarás a tu media naranja pronto ¿o sí? Quiero preguntarle a Eros pero siempre me dice que no me importa y se larga… como ahorita.

Sigo leyendo: "Por lo demás, ahora le voy a pedir a mi amiga que deje de escribir por mí... creo que voy a cambiar mi sobrenombre a Neko-Chan." Mejor, es que el primer parece un trabalenguas… sin ofender. Y por cierto, ya te descubríiiii… ¡Eres otaku! Los sufijos –chan y –san son inconfundibles, ¿cómo lo sé? Apolo está obsesionado con los japoneses, sobre todo con los hakus… y Rick también… ¿quién es Rick? Un sádico mestizo problemático (¿más?-eso fue sarcasmo-), hijo de Artemisa (yo tampoco lo podía creer…), cuya historia se cuenta en Gotas de Pecado en el Campamento Mestizo, de la misma mortal que está publicando estas historias; como decía, Rick es un otaku y… ¿por qué estoy contando la historia de ese mocoso?

. "Y ahora YO voy a escribir algo con mis patitas de gatito:  
xsddddddddddddddddddddbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbl... ñp-likkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkfgggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg  
Perdón, Hito-Chan se quedó parada arriba del teclado u.u lo arreglaré para la próxima." Jajajajajaja, mejor déjalo así, ¿tú también ves la cara rara entre todas esas G´s? ¿No? Uh… quizá tengo mucha imaginación. Hasta pronto Neko-chan.

Siguiente carta.

"Eh… ¿Hazel? ¿No se supone que nos íbamos a ver en Nueva York hoy a las seis? Frank."

"Ay, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón […], es que me volví a perder en la ciudad (¡está muy grande!) y Nico me encontró en un parque pero ya era muy tarde Frank. Perdón, perdón […] perdón. Hazel."

Sin palabras. Esos dos son tiernos, aw… ejem.

Siguiente carta.

Mister Walker dice: " XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
Hace tiempo que no sigo esta historia pero... JAJAJAJAJA es lo más... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, son unos... JAJAJAJAJAJA..." Eh… tomaré eso como un halago, je.  
"Hay que joderse con el p*** dios del amor, aunque hay versiones que dicen que nació del Caos (eso no lo haría un bastardo xD)" ¡Sí lo es, sí lo es! Es un hijo de Ares y Afrodita, lo tiene que ser. "Esto de la reproducción divina hace que me duela la cabeza", ya somos dos. "Repasemos: ZEUS-HERA Un soldado loco y un herrero feo."

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Qué bonito apodo! ¡Ya sé cómo voy a llamar al señor Ares cunado lo vea! Y mister Hefesto es feo, lo sé, pero es un genio…

"AFRODITA-ARES Un niño en volador en pañales (o al menos eso creí) y dos jovenzuelos que cagan de miedo de a la gente (Fobos y Deimos)", no te contradigo, esos niños son unos malcriados pero ¿para qué juzgarlos? Sólo mira a sus padres… el único hijo salvable es Harmonía, pero mejor ni hablamos mucho de ella, la chica se va con su novio siempre y regresa como cada mil años ¿por qué crees que los mitos la dan por perdida? Ellos necesitan una terapia familiar pero ni el dios doctor Asclepio los soportaría. "ZEUS-METIS z una sabelotodo armada. Eso quiere decir que en sus genes (o lo que sea que tengan) está la clave de los hombres Y." ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! No podré ver a Atenea de la misma manera… oh, mejor no me burlaré de ella en su cara, ella da miedo. "Es como la química, puedes mezclar dos soluciones totalmente diferentes y crear un nuevo producto igual de diferente." Estás hablando con una total ignorante en esa materia pero supongo que… no sé.

"Por cierto Eros, tengo una nueva historia en mente y tú eres parte de la trama jejejejeje *mirada perversa de lado a lado*" ¡Mi querer verla, mi querer verla! Por favor, humíllalo mucho por mí, por fis, por fis. "Deberías ordenar tu correspondencia por Gmail o Hotmail (así no te llegan cartas de otros :P) pero aun así espero que más cartas "se pierdan" (eso de los pantis de panditas estuvo muy... sexy ePe)", descuida, tengo pensado sobornar a George (una de las serpientes de Hermes) con ratas.

"Hércules es un i****** ... ¡Y AUN ASÍ TODOS LO ADORAN! ù.ú imagínate que Zeus vuelva a tener un hijo con ese poder... " ¡Noooooo! El destino no es tan malo, dos como él no pueden convivir en este mundo… si ya de por sí es difícil estar en equilibrio con la existencia de Jackson y Grace ¿con otro Hércules? ¡No! Esos mestizos aunque no lo creas, son capaces de armar un guerra mundial y salir como si nada, y hay que agradecer que Pipper y Annabeth controlen a Percy y Jason porque si no… "Pero en fin, creo que me he alargado demasiado, espero que tú y Eros vuelvan a hacerme reír. Nos leemos. P.S. yo pienso que las venganzas divinas más aterradoras de la mitología no son de Hera, Sino de Afrodita." ¿Has pensado en las de Hestia? Se ve muy pacífica pero cuando la molestan…

¿Ah? ¿Qué ya hablé demasiado? ¡Buh!

**…**

**…**

**…**

**¡Al fin Nelly me deja hablar!**

**¿Qué tal? ¡Soy la autora, Abisag!**

**Este capítulo es especial, subido el día que saldrá La casa de Hades, para los que, como yo, no pueden comprarlo por falta de $$$$. También porque hoy mi amada sobrinita cumple su primer año pero no puedo estar con ella T.T porque estudio en otra ciudad.**

**Nelly dice muchas tonterías ¿verdad? Pero así la queremos. Aunque es cierto lo de Eros, el chico tendrá participaciones más serias.**

**¿Por qué no había hablado antes? Porque Nelly acapara todo =) y porque cuando subí el primer capítulo no tenía ni zorra idea de cómo se responden los reviews, así que se me ocurrió hacer esta dinámica, jejejejeje, lo mismo hice en las otras historias y aunque ya sé cómo se responde en esta web, es muy divertido hacerlo así.**

**Esta es una historia que fue secundaria a mi otro Fic Gotas de Pecado en el Campamento Mestizo, pero finalmente decidí darle su propia autonomía a Nelly, Kin, Hackett y Eros, era demasiado para contarlo en la historia de Rick, sus amigos, y los 7 de la profecía; y (spoiler) aviso que ellos también aparecen en el otro fic ¡así que corran para allá! Eso sí, no esperen encontrarse con el mismo formato de aquí, GPCM es más seria y centrada.**

**El hermano perdido está por aparecer. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que llen y en especial a quienes comentan =)**

**En el siguiente capítulo: Eros tendrá una interesante plática con Kin, ¿qué esa mujercita que está en la casa de Guido?, y el peligro está en Roma.**

**Cambio y fuera.**


	5. Mirando el mundo

Les recuerdo que la narración es: letras negritas son los hechos, letras normales los comentarios de Nelly y letras normales y en cursiva son los comentarios de Eros o cualquier ente divino.

...

**_— ¡Ya sé!—saltó Kineta, asustando a los demás—. Tú eres el chico del arco y la flecha._**

**_— ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Carlino en tono juguetón mientras tomaba uno de los bolillitos de muestra que había en la mesa._**

**_—Yo te vi...—Kineta forzó su memoria ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?—. Estabas con el profesor Cantú, en la plaza... Le disparaste una flecha a...—se giró rápidamente a Bianca y la miró como si acabara de verla—. ¡A ella!_**

**_— ¿De qué hablas?—escupió Bianca—. ¿Estás loca, Kineta Ridha?_**

**_—Sí, Kineta Ridha ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Carlino. Giró el bolillo sobre la mesa y el pan se convirtió en una pelotita azul de cristal._**

**Guido, Bianca y Kineta abrieron mucho la boca. Carlino les guiñó un ojo. Guido se cayó de su silla. Kineta se echó para atrás.**

**Luca se levantó de su asiento y le tendió una mano a Guido.**

**— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó. **

**El niño no le hizo caso, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, sólo miraba a Carlino como si fuera un interesante extraterrestre.**

**— El... El pan...—farfulló Kineta—. La pelotita...**

**—Ah siempre carga esa pelota—comentó Danio, confundido—. Supongo que ya te aburriste y por eso la sacaste ¿no, Carlino?**

**— ¡Pero el pan desapareció!—exclamó Kineta—. Y la...**

**—Eso pasa cuando te lo comes de un bocado—aclaró Bianca—. ¿Sabes, Luca Visentín? —miró a Luca con seriedad—. Tu amiga está loca. Mejor ensayemos en tu casa.**

**— ¿Kineta?—Luca ignoró a Bianca.**

**Ella no contestó. Estaba confundida ¿Cómo es que Carlino había transformado el pan en una pelota? ¿Y lo de la flecha, qué? ¿Acaso Kineta se estaba volviendo loca?**

**No podía pensar con claridad porque el lado derecho de su cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Necesitaba aire, sentía que no podía respirar bien.**

**—Voy al baño—Kineta se levantó y salió antes de que los demás pudieran hablar.**

**— Creo que Kin pasó demasiadas horas en tu salón—murmuró Luca—. ¿Ya ves, Danio? Nos explotan a causa de tu obra.**

**—Soy el profesor Cantú para tí—corrigió Danio irritado—. Mi obra es lo mejor que ha pasado en ese club. Señor Visentín, llévese a la señorita D´Angelo a su casa.**

**—Pero Kineta...**

**—Yo me encargo—se ofreció Carlino solícito girando la pelotita entre sus manos.**

**Luca no quiso pero asintió de mala gana, luego tomó a Bianca de la mano, la jaló y ambos salieron del lugar rápidamente.**

**Entonces Guido se dio cuenta de que estaba en el piso así que se levantó lentamente, sin despegar la mirada de Carlino.**

**Kineta se metió en el baño para clientes que estaba a un lado del mostrador. Se echó agua en la cara. La cabeza le estaba doliendo mucho.**

**¿Realmente estaba tan loca? Pero es que ese chico... ¡Era extraño!**

**Confundida, corrió a asomarse por la puerta.**

**Carlino estaba sentado con desparpajo, diciéndole algo a Guido que escuchaba con suma atención y emoción, mientras que Danio estaba cruzado de brazos, con aire enfurruñado y mirando hacia la calle.**

**Había algo extraño en el ambiente, Kineta podía percibirlo. La gente entraba y salía pero todos (menos Danio) sonreían con estupidez. Un chico de otra mesa besó la mano de su acompañante; Kineta sabía que esos dos sólo eran amigos demasiado tímidos. Odell, madrastra de Kineta, y Lía, su hermana, salieron de la cocina con platos, vasos y ollitas. Su padre de pronto dejó de acomodar panes y corrió hacia Odell.**

**—Odell mía ¿Sabes que las estrellas del cielo no alcanzan para describir cuánto te amo? —soltó con un suspiro.**

**Odell se rubrizó pero lo besó.**

**Kineta retrocedió confundida. Su padre Luigi nunca le decía cosas melosas a Odell ni Odell solía a Luigi en público.**

**Lía ignoró deliberadamente a sus padres, se aceró a la mesa de Cantú y les sirvió comida, no sin dejar de sonreírle a Carlino con coquetería. Carlino ladeó la cabeza con diversión.**

**—Cariño, Lía Ridha—dijo—. Marcelo Bonomo no se decide a entrar en la panadería ¿Podrías salir a verlo?**

**Lía ni siquiera lo pensó, salió como si caminara entre nubes. A Kineta le extrañó esa actitud porque Lía era del tipo Rebelde No Obedezco, así que salió del baño titubeante.**

**— ¿Qué le hiciste a Lía?—inquirió Kineta mirando a Carlino.**

**— ¿De qué?—Carlino frunció el ceño.**

**—Ella nunca obedece sin razón...**

**Kineta miró hacia afuera a través del ventanal y vio que Lía estaba parada en la esquina de la panadería, hablando con alguien.**

**—Hay una razón—la cortó Carlino—, se llama Marcelo Bonomo. Pero bueno, ¿en qué se quedaron de sus clases de historia griega?—añadió cambiando de tema.**

**—****_Mitología_**** griega—corrigió Kineta distraídamente mirando a su hermana de reojo—. No es historia.**

**_—_****Si sabes leer entre líneas es lo mismo. ¡Oh, ya sé! Se quedaron en el inicio de la era Olímpica—Carlino frunció el ceño—, una introducción a los Doce, supongo que ya vieron a don Z.**

**—Zeus: tema terminado—afirmó Kineta desviando su mirada hacia Carlino.**

**—Él es un tema que nunca se va a acabar—replicó Carlino con tono indolente—. En fin ¿Quién sigue? ¿Poseidón?**

**—No—terció Danio de mal humor—. Hera.**

**Carlino infló los cachetes mostrando disgusto.**

**—Ella no es de mis favoritas—murmuró—, pero ya qué...**

**En ese momento Luigi Ridha se acercó a la mesa.**

**—Kineta—dijo—, ve a la casa del señor Ricci y pídele el dinero por los panes que le dimos esta semana.**

**— ¿Le has estado fiando panes?—saltó Kineta—. Sabes que andamos cortos de dinero y tú regalas las cosas, papá.**

**El señor Luigi se incomodó, no era normal que una adolescente regañara a su padre en público.**

**—Ve antes de que se nos olvide cobrarle—la apuró—, son veinte bolillos. Yo cerraré la panadería.**

**—Y supongo que iré yo solita por las oscuras calles a convencer a un señor tacaño para que me pague—musitó Kineta—. Bien...**

**—Yo te acompaño—se ofreció Carlino. **

**Danio que había estado ajeno a todo, alzó una ceja. El señor Ridha frunció el ceño y Kineta también.**

**—No creo que...**

**El señor Ridha soltó un leve suspiro.**

**—No debes ir sola, es de noche—susurró—. Acompáñala.**

**Kineta salió rápidamente a cumplir su mandado.**

**Estaba confundida ya que su padre nunca la dejaba salir con un chico de noche. Luca a duras penas lo conseguía. Ahora Luigi Ridha la instaba a irse al otro lado del pueblo con un adolescente desconocido.**

**—Parece que el destino se empeña en juntarnos—observó Carlino alegremente mientras ambos caminaban por las oscuras y desiertas calles empedradas.**

**—O tú estás empeñado en cruzarte conmigo—murmuró Kineta para sí. Desafortunadamente, Carlino la oyó.**

**— ¿Siempre eres tan quejumbrosa?**

**Kineta no respondió.**

**Había crecido en una familia un poco fuera de canon pero básica en principios, uno de los cuales establecía que hablar con extraños no era correcto. Y sobre todo si a ella no se le daba hablar con muchachos de su edad, Kineta era tímida en ese aspecto. Luca era un caso aislado, él era un hermano para ella y viceversa, Kineta nunca lo vería como pareja, pero si se trataba de otros...**

**—Sólo si me molestan—admitió en voz baja.**

**—Yo no molesto—Carlino se adelantó un par de pasos—. Eso creo.**

**Kineta se mordió la lengua. Ahora que estaban solos, quería preguntarle a Carlino sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir y por qué lo había visto disparar una flecha cuando nadie más lo hizo; sin embargo, no podía hacerlo sin sentirse mal.**

**—Escupe.**

**— ¿Perdón? —Kineta parpadeó sorprendida.**

**—Di lo que tengas que decir—despreocupado y sonriente, Carlino se puso en frente de ella y caminó de espaldas.**

**Kineta se moría por decirle que era un chico raro pero eso no era educado.**

**—Habla o vomitarás—la sonrisa de Carlino desapareció.**

**Era cierto, las palabras se agolparon en la garganta de Kineta, tanto que durante un segundo pensó en devolver sus alimentos.**

**— ¿Cómo le haces?—preguntó al fin.**

**— ¿Hacer qué?**

**—Eso...—Kineta comenzó a hablar rápido—. Que, sin rechistar, la gente haga lo que tú ordenes... Y, y lo de la flecha ¿Por qué sólo lo vi yo? ¿Por qué no Luca ni nadie más? ¿Estoy loca?**

**Carlino se puso serio y una línea de expresión surcó su frente. Hasta el momento Kineta no se había dado cuenta de que los ojos de Carlino eran grandes y expresivos, ahora denotaban curiosidad y un poco de ¿preocupación?**

**—Bueno—dijo Carlino—. Creí que lo sabías.**

**— ¿Saber qué exactamente?**

**—No sé—Carlino frunció el ceño y Kineta también, molesta porque Carlino no tenía la respuesta—. No me gusta no saber. No hueles a mestiza pero definitivamente no eres mortal.**

**— ¿Ah?**

**¿Mortal? ¿Mestiza? ¿Oler? ¿No sería que el loco era Carlino?**

**—Hay mortales que tienen el don de la vista—explicó Carlino pensativo—, pero son rarísimos y accidentados. Y los mestizos, ellos atraen monstruos, si lo fueras tú deberías estar... muerta.**

**— ¡Ya lo tengo! —saltó Kineta de pronto, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Carlino.**

**— ¿Ah? —Carlino la miró con confusión.**

**— ¡Tú eres el loco, no yo!**

**Carlino no se ofendió, se encogió de hombros.**

**—De tanto que me llaman loco ya me lo estoy creyendo—admitió—. Conocí a tus padres—añadió con gravedad—, son tan normales como tus hermanos, entonces ¿por qué tú no?**

**—Odell no es mi mamá—refunfuñó Kineta—. Mi madre desapareció hace años.**

**Kineta se quedó callada, reprimiéndose internamente. No solía hablar con alguien sobre Bernardette Ridha, su madre ¿y ahora lo platicaba abiertamente con un extraño?**

**Pero ella sabía que Carlino era diferente. ÉL tenía un aura que irradiaba calidez, como si fuera alguien cercano a Kineta.**

**El último comentario llamó la atención de Carlino. Su expresión se volvió calmada y solidaria.**

**—Ya veo…**

**—Pero volverá—agregó Kineta como si Carlino la estuviera discutiendo—. Volverá por mí y mis hermanos, lo sé.**

**Carlino se mordió el labio. Acababa de comenzar a sospechar que Kineta era hija de una diosa descuidada por lo que quizá nunca la conocería, pero la expresión fiera de Kineta le impidió contárselo o mejor aún, cortar esa esperanza que la chica tenía.**

**—Ten fe en eso—dijo.**

**Kineta no contestó. Era como si Carlino intentara consolarla con palabras vanas, ¿pero consolarla de qué?**

**Y él también había dicho otra cosa rara.**

**— ¿Cómo que debería estar muerta?**

**Los dos llegaron a una zona muy alejada del pueblo, donde las calles seguían siendo empedradas y estaban tan alumbradas como el centro, pero a pesar de eso, la piel de Kineta se erizó. Algo en el ambiente la molestaba, y al parecer a Carlino también porque de pronto se tensó.**

**—Malditos—murmuró Carlino—. No en mi presencia.**

**— ****_¡Jetzt_****! —gritó alguien a lo lejos con voz ronca.**

**El instinto debería haberle dicho a Kineta que huyera, que era una mocosa debilucha. El instinto debió decirle eso. En cambio el instinto le dijo que corriera, encontrara a los soldados y los alejara. Eso es lo que ella hizo.**

**Oír la voz le indicó saber dónde estaba el soldado. Estaban en el solitario camino de tierra que llevaba al pueblo.**

**Carlino corrió tras ella.**

**Kineta se tropezó con una piedra y cayó al polvo, se levantó inmediatamente, ni siquiera se limpió. Tenía que llegar.**

**Entonces el aire se llenó de un aroma extraño. Olía a tierra sí, pero era muy profundo y persistente.**

**Llegaron.**

**Parados en medio del camino de terracería, junto a una zanja con espesa hierba, había dos solados de uniforme negro. Uno sostenía un arma con sus manos y el otro golpeaba a alguien. Súbitamente el primero apuntó a la víctima.**

**Kineta no supo cómo, un presentimiento quizá, pero se dio cuenta de que la víctima era Luca Visentín, su mejor amigo.**

**— ¡No!—saltó Kineta.**

**Los soldados se giraron, alertados de su presencia.**

**—****_Demigod (1)_****—musitó el del arma.**

**El soldado se dispuso a disparar pero Carlino se adelantó con aire decidido, sin miedo al arma que el soldado portaba.**

**—****_ Sie sollten nicht hier sein, Wilfried Schwartz, Sohn von Hephaestus (2)_****—dijo.**

**Esas palabras alteraron a los soldados. El que golpeaba a Luca miró a Carlino como si éste fuera un horrible monstruo, luego se llevó ambas manos a sus sienes adolorido. El hombre del arma retrocedió un par de pasos.**

**—****_ Töten Sie die zwei_****—ordenó desesperadamente Schwartz, el golpeador—. ****_¡Kill_****! (3)**

**—Sobre mi cadáver—musitó Kineta con la voz temblorosa ya que no era fácil hablar con alguien armado. Ella no entendía otros idiomas, pero su hermano Paulo un día le había dicho que, por si alguna vez se encontraban con un nazi, tenía que aprender alemán, pues bueno, Kineta sabía que ****_Kill_**** signoficaba ****_matar_****—. Dejen a Luca en paz.**

**Schwartz se movió nervioso. Era la primera vez que Kineta veía a un soldado nervioso.**

**El otro soldado se movió hacia Kineta y Carlino, con locura en sus ojos.**

**—****_ Mein Abendessen, köstliches Abendessen (4)._**

**Él se lanzó sobre Kineta con unas enormes garras que no tenía antes. Asustada, Kineta cerró los ojos, esperando el ataque...**

**Entonces Carlino actuó. De pronto un par de enormes alas creció en su espalda y una lanza de metal apareció en su mano, con la que bloqueó el ataque del soldado. Kineta abrió los ojos cuando una lluvia de tierra la bañó; el soldado ya no estaba.**

**Carlino miró al soldado Schwartz con severidad. La cabeza de Kineta cabeza comenzó a dolerle más fuerte.**

**—****_Vergenesse, Junge_****—ordenó Carlino con seguridad y firmeza—. ****_Nehmen Sie diese Uniform und verzichten auf Ihre Prinzipien, das wird Sie sicher zu halten_****—chasqueó los dedos—. ****_Vergessen Sie Ihr ganzes Leben lang, und jetzt wiedergeboren (5)._**

**Schwartz desenfocó la mirada.**

**Kineta no hizo caso a la escena. El dolor de cabeza aumentó y se sentía más débil a cada segundo, pero... Luca... tenía que saber que él estaba bien. Se arrastró con esfuerzo hacia la zanja y se detuvo en la orilla. El aire se esfumó de sus pulmones y la vista se le nubló.**

**Luca estaba en el fondo, desmayado, pero eso era lo de menos porque estaba bañado en sangre y su rostro apenas era reconocible.**

**— ¡Carlino…!—gimió Kineta con la voz rota—. ¡Ayúdalo!**

**En un segundo, Carlino se puso al lado de Kineta y luego se deslizó por la hierba para llegar al muchacho, cuando lo hizo, se agachó sobre Luca y le revisó cuidadosamente.**

**Kineta no quería acercarse; Luca era su mejor amigo pero ¿y si lo lastimaba más? ¿Y si Luca estaba...? Le dieron unas dolorosas ganas de llorar. Además, su vista seguía nublándose, queriéndose desmayar. Pero quería ver a su amigo, por lo que se esforzó en mantenerse consciente.**

**Carlino miró a Kineta. Sus ojos mostraban preocupación y tristeza.**

**—A esto me refería con que deberías estar muerta—susurró—. Será mejor que duermas, Kineta Ridha.**

**— ¿Qué? Yo no...**

**Carlino chasqueó los dedos y Kineta cerró los ojos.**

Como soy omnipresente y puedo ver sus caras de No-entiendo-ni-mierda, l_es explicaré. Ven que Eros y yo existimos, y si existimos nosotros, el resto de los seres (dioses, _monstruos, héroes) también. Pero eso ya lo saben desde el principio, lo que digo es que si nosotros andamos pululuando por ahí ¿cómo es que los mortales no se dan cuenta?

La niebla.

Es un velo que ciega a los mortales, cubre la realidad que no deben ver y modifica su vista.

Eros convirtió un pan en una pelota, pero gracias a la niebla, los mortales vieron que sólo lo comía de un bocado y luego sacaba de su bolsillo una pelota. Además, los dioses y algunas otras criaturas inteligentes son capaces de manipular la niebla, aquí veremos cómo Eros casi volvió loca a Kineta gracias a su mal manejo de la niebla_._

**Kineta abrió los ojos de golpe. A su lado estaba la pequeña Wanda, picándole un cachete con su dedo índice.**

**— ¿Ya te depertastes?—preguntó La niña con inocencia.**

**Kineta bufó.**

**Ella estaba en la vieja habitación que compartía con sus hermanas, Lía y Wanda. La luz se filtraba por la ventana indicando que estaba amaneciendo.**

**Estaba mareada. ¿Cómo había llegado a su cama?**

**— ¿Ya te despertaste?—repitió Wanda irritada.**

**—Cállate—susurró Kineta.**

**Kineta se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a dormirse todo el día. Estaba cansada, como si hubiera trabajado varias jornadas de trabajo en el campo. Ah... qué bonita le parecía su almohada, tan suave, tan cómoda...**

**— ¡Kineta Ridha levántate ahora mismo!**

**Kineta pegó un ligero salto, giró sobre sí misma y un segundo después se pegó en el piso, enredada en sábanas.**

**— ¡Oh mi madre!—maldijo adolorida.**

**Una sombra se cernió sobre ella.**

**— ¿Sigues viva?—preguntó Lía, su hermana mayor.**

**Kineta no se movió, si no se levantaba es porque le daba tanta flojera que se quedó tirada.**

**— ¿Está morida?—preguntó Wanda, asustada. No sabía pronunciar la palabra "muerta".**

**Paulo entró a la habitación cargando varios libros y pasó sobre los pies de Kineta.**

**—No está muerta, sólo es perezosa—contestó Paulo con desgana yendo de aquí para allá, quitando libros de los muebles.**

**—Oh, perdón Peque—dijo Lía con una sonrisa y se sentó en la cama de Kineta.**

**Kineta gruñó. Ya la habían despertado, ya no podría dormirse. No se levantó, sólo giró su cara a la izquierda.**

**— ¡¿Peque?!—repitió Kineta.**

**—Eres mi peque, mi pequeña hermanita—aclaró Lía alegremente—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más lo discutiremos?**

**Kineta volvió a gruñir. No le gustaba su apodo, lo detestaba.**

**— ¡Pero yo soy tu peque!—saltó Wanda haciendo un puchero.**

**—Tú eres mi Bebé.**

**En ese momento Paulo quiso salir del cuarto con una carga más grande de libros de los que podía soportar, pero se tropezó con los pies de Kineta y cayó de frente. Las maldiciones sobraron y los libros volaron.**

**— ¡Fíjate por dónde caminas!**

**— ¡No estorbes!**

**— ¡Mi pie, mi pie!**

**— ¡Mis libros!**

**— ¡Ey, ey, ey, ey! ¿Y ahora qué pasó?**

**La madrastra Odell se asomó en la pequeña habitación. Sus rizos despeinados y su cara ovalada siempre mostraban enojo pero ahora estaba alegre, a pesar de que vio a Kineta y Paulo cruzados en el piso con sábanas y libros de por medio, mirándose con enojo.**

**—Paulis se tropezó con la Peque—respondió Lía.**

**— ¡No soy Peque, Lía Mugrosa! —se quejó Kineta.**

**— ¡No soy Paulis! —se quejó Paulo a la vez que se levantaba y comenzaba a juntar sus amados libros.**

**— ¿Y qué hacen en el piso, Peque?—Odell ignoró las quejas de Paulo y Kineta—. Vamos, levántense, vamos, vamos.**

**—Pero...**

**—Yo...**

**— ¡Eh!—Odell se agachó sobre Paulo, que estaba recogiendo sus libros—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?**

**—Estoy haciendo mi inventario librístico porque Lía "Mugrosa" me dio unos cuantos—contestó Paulo con un dejo de malicia. Lía le lanzó una mirada de advertencia mezclada con un puchero porque no le gustaba que la llamaran Mugrosa.**

**— ¿De veras?—Odell se incorporó, intentando ver qué escondían esos dos. No era usual que Lía regalara sus cosas, menos a Paulo.**

**En ese momento el señor Ridha, el padre de esos cuatro niños, llamó a su esposa Odell. Él solía levantarse todos los días a las cuatro de la mañana y, como ahora, contaba los panes en la panaderí.**

**—Odell ¿Puedes atender el negocio?**

**—Los vigilaré— Odell amenazó a Lía y a Paulo. al tiempo que se retiraba y meneaba la cabeza.**

**Por más que no se llevara bien con Odell, Kineta tenía que darle mérito ¡Educar a tres adolescentes latosos que ni siquiera eran sus vástagos!**

**La pequeña Wanda salió corriendo tras su madre.**

**Paulo se arrastró para sacar un libro de debajo de la cama, Lía no dejaba de sonreír y Kineta no se levantó.**

**— ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? —preguntó Kineta con suspicacia.**

**— ¿Yo?—Lía quiso ocultar su nerviosismo pero era una pésima actriz, así que Kineta podía notar que sus manos estaban temblando—. ¡Nada!**

**— ¿Regalas tus libros sólo porque sí?—Kineta conocía a Lía y sabía que, además de necia, era tacaña—. ¿Me das uno?**

**— ¡No! —exclamó Lía.**

**Kineta movió las cejas, dando a saber que ella tenía razón.**

**— ¡Ah, ya sé! —dijo con sarcasmo—. Descubrieron una antigua civilización anti madrastras y esos libros que le estás compartiendo a Paulo son el legado de esa milenaria cultura.**

**Lía se rió. Paulo se golpeó la cabeza con la madera que sostenía la cama y salió sobándose la nuca, con el libro bajo la axila.**

**—En realidad—dijo él apretando los dientes—, contienen un código incriptado para deshacerse de hermanitas molestas, ¿Lo quieres probar, Peque?**

**—No—contestó Kineta seria—. Es presumida, pero Lía Mugrosa me agrada.**

**—Ay, gra... ¡Oye! —se quejó Lía.**

**—Vamos—Paulo se las arregló para llevar diez pesados libros en un brazo—. Hay trabajo.**

**—Es sábado, no tengo instituto—musitó Kineta.**

**—Hay trabajo—enfatizó Paulo parándose en la puerta.**

**—Estoy cansaaaadaaaa—Kineta recordó lo suave que eran sus almohadas y quiso recostarse en su cama, el problema fue que olvidó que estaba en el piso. Su nuca golpeó el piso de concreto—. ¡Auu...!**

**Paulo siseó.**

**—La nena recorrió todo el pueblo anoche para cobrar panes y ahora se siente la reina de la casa, vamos a ver ¿Qué le sucede?**

**Súbitamente, Paulo dejó los libros en la cama y él y Lía atacaron a Kineta a cosquillas.**

**— ¡No por favor, no...! Ajujujujujú.**

**— ¿Ya tiene energías mi Peque?**

**— ¡Que no se escape!**

**Kineta rodó un par de veces, gritó, se quejó y se rió al mismo tiempo.**

**— ¡Ustedes tres! ¡Dejen de perder el tiempo y vengan a desayunar!—les gritó su padre desde la panadería.**

**Los tres se detuvieron intentando respirar. Ahora los tres estaban enredados en las sábanas. Paulo intentó incorporarse pero su rodilla se tropezó con la espalda de Kineta y luego cayó para atrás.**

**—Los voy... a... matar—farfulló Kineta.**

**— ¿Quién... quien anda aquí, Peque?—dijo Lía a su vez.**

**—Ya vamos... Padre—Paulo tomó una gran bocanada de aire para poder hablar—. ¡La Peque... Está cansada!**

**—Trátame con respeto que ayer me enfrenté a dos soldados.**

**Kineta no supo de dónde salió eso. Las palabras sólo le vinieron a la mente, como un recuerdo fugaz que intentó ver con claridad pero que se escapó.**

**Paulo se rascó la frente.**

**— ¡Ah se me olvidó que eras miembro venerado de la Resistencia! ¡Le diste su merecido a los profascistas!**

**La resistencia era un movimiento ciudadano clandestino que se oponía a la ocupación nazi de Italia. El fascismo era el gobierno opresor de Italia, con Benito Mussulini a la cabeza, que tenía tendencias pronazistas.**

**—Y luego le nacieron alas y llegó volando a su camita después de la sangrienta lucha—supuso Lía con risa floja.**

**Kineta los miró con confusión.**

**— ¿De verdad?—preguntó como si eso fuera posible.**

**— ¡No Peque!—exclamó Lía mientras se desenredaba de las sábanas—. Carlino y tú cruzaron el pueblo corriendo, cobraron y regresaron riéndose...**

**— ¿Carlino?—repitió Kineta tontamente.**

**—Tu amigo, el chico lindo...—Lía se sonrojó—. El moreno de hermosos ojos azules. Anda ¿A qué juegas?**

**— ¿Sus ojos no eran grises?—Paulo también se desenredó de las sábanas y fue por sus libros.**

**Kineta se confundió más. Hasta donde ella sabía, los ojos de Carlino eran cafés.**

**En ese momento el señor Ridha irrumpió en la habitación. Tenía las cejas quemadas, polvo anaranjado en la ropa y una expresión irritada. Había tenido problemitas con el horno, supuso Kineta.**

**— ¿Qué están esperando? ¡La panadería no se mantiene sola! —gritó enojado.**

**—Ya voy, padre—aceptó Paulo.**

**—Con permiso, padre.**

**Lía y Paulo salieron apresuradamente y sin rechistar. El señor Ridha miró a Kineta, que seguía en el piso con expresión confundida.**

**— ¿Y tú, Kineta Bernardette?**

**—Padre... ¿Cómo regresé anoche?—preguntó Kineta con la mirada perdida—. Después de ir a cobrar.**

**—Regresaste con ese muchacho—contestó el señor Ridha con aire contrariado, como apenas si se estuviera preguntando por qué había dejado salir a su niña con un desconocido—. Tú estabas muy cansada pero te reíste de algo que él dijo sobre un ángel, creo. ¿A qué viene eso?**

**Kineta se encogió de hombros.**

**—Es que no lo recuerdo—musitó.**

**Luigi se turbó.**

**— ¿No lo...?**

**—Nada—admitió Kineta—. ¿Carlino no mencionó a dos soldados...? ¿Y a Luca?—añadió en tono preocupado, pues recordó que había pensado en él la noche anterior.**

**Ridha retrocedió un paso y sus ojos se achicaron.**

**— ¿De Luca?**

**—Sí...—de pronto a Kineta le dieron muchas ganas de ir a ver a su amigo. Una angustia dolorosa surgió en su pecho—. ¿Luca?**

**—Nada—musitó Ridha. Se dio cuenta de que su tono era débil, así que se aclaró la garganta—. Nada, mi niña.**

**—Pero debo ir a verlo...**

**—Primero asea la panadería, cuenta los panes y acomódalos—ordenó el señor Ridha sacudiendo su cabeza—. Hoy es sábado, el Club comienza a las nueve. Cuando regreses, acompaña a Paulo a dejar los pedidos.**

**Kineta asintió sumisamente.**

**Durante toda la mañana Kineta intentó forzar su memoria para poder recordar la noche anterior, pero estaba tan cansada que le provocaba ligeros dolores de cabeza. Quería recordar todo lo que había pasado con Carlino, más sólo podía recapitular con toda nitidez la conversación tonta que había tenido con él sobre ¿Mestizos? ¿Olores? ¿Monstruos?, la estúpida conclusión de Carlino de que Kineta debería estar muerta y que luego habían corrido, persiguiendo una voz que hablaba alemán. Después de eso, los detalles eran confusos ¿Carlino con alas? ¿Soldados con garras y dientes? ¿Y Luca cómo encajaba ahí? Kineta no recordaba haberlo visto, pero sí que había estado muy preocupada por él.**

**Kineta le rogó al viejo reloj de la pared para que avanzara más rápido. Quería que fueran las nueve de la mañana para que Luca viniera por ella y Kineta comprobara que estaba bien.**

**Pero el reloj marcó las nueve, las nueve y cuarto, las nueve y media... Y Luca no llegó.**

**Kineta no se hubiera movido del mostrador de no ser porque su padre la echó de ahí, apurándola para que llegara al Club.**

**— ¡Es tarde! ¡Eres asesora, Guido te estará esperando!**

**Y Kineta se marchó a regañadientes. Por primera vez no tenía ganas de ir al club. En el camino intentó asomarse en la casa de Luca, pero no había nadie.**

**— ¡Luca ha de haberse adelantado al Club!—dijo su padre desde la entrada de la panadería.**

**Kineta apretó más los dientes. ¿Luca la había deja plantada, se había adelantado solo? No es que Kineta fuera una niña mimada de las que no salían ni a la esquina sin su niñera, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a andar el camino con Luca.**

**Resultó que Luca ni siquiera asistió al Club. Sus compañeros le preguntaron a Kineta por él, ya que Luca iba a interpretar un personaje en la obra, pero Kineta no sabía qué contestar.**

**— ¡Qué irresponsable!—exclamó Danio Cantú, dando vueltas por el pasillo en el que había detenido a Kineta para preguntar por Luca—. ¡Un actor jamás hace a un lado sus deberes profesionales!**

**—Sí bueno... ¿Ya puedo regresar a mi sala?**

**—Vete.**

**Kinete se dio la vuelta, pero a dos pasos se regresó porque había recordado algo.**

**— ¿Señor Cantú? —preguntó.**

**— ¿Qué quieres?—gruñó Cantú buscando sus llaves para abrir un saloncito.**

**— ¿Hoy habrá clases de mitología?**

**Danio Cantú la miró. Para ser un hombre alto, guapo y bien parecido, tenía muchas ojeras.**

**—Eres una chica de música, no vale la pena—soltó cuando encontró sus llaves—. Sólo ocúpate de que la música realce mi obra.**

**Danio Cantú abrió la puerta pero antes de meterse, se acordó de algo.**

**—Ah por cierto, Ridha, Fiorenzia compró una carreta con vestuario para la obre. Mañana a las seis llega el cargamento.**

**—Ajá—Kineta no veía el motivo de saberlo.**

**—El club no abre los domingos, así nos reuniremos en tu panadería para recibirlo y ensayar.**

**—Perdón, pero en la panadería, Aliquam no hay espacio.**

**—Quita las mesas de clientes y habrá espacio—dijo Danio con indiferencia—. Hasta mañana.**

**Kineta intentó no molestarse. ¡Como si fuera tan fácil meter a medio club en su casa! Seguramente iban a querer que los atendieran con pan, comida y bebidas, y los Ridha no estaban para regalar cosas, ya que mañana también llegarían los cobradores de impuestos.**

**Por el resto de las clases Kineta intentó hacer las cosas bien, pero no podía si no sabía algo de Luca.**

**—Soy una exagerada—se dijo a sí misma mientras observaba a la profesora Allegranza afinar su guitarra.**

**—A lo mejor Luca está enfermo—sugirió Guido jugueteando con una pelotita que tenía destellos azules—, o tal vez se aburrió y salió a tomar el sol como ayer.**

**—Tal vez.**

**—Quise preguntarle a Bianca pero tampoco vino.**

**Kineta entrecerró los ojos.**

**—Tiene que ser una coincidencia.**

**— ¿Qué?**

**—Que Bianca y Luca falten el mismo día.**

**Guido la miró con atención sin dejar de rodar la pelotita entre sus dedos.**

**— ¿Te va a dar un ataque de celos o algo así?**

**— ¿Qué cosas dices?**

**— ¿No se supone que Visentín y tú son algo así como novios? —soltó Guido con indiferencia.**

**Kineta soltó una risotada, una risa muy amarga a decir verdad, ya que no dejaba de estar preocupada. Prefería que pensaran que Luca y ella eran pareja a que notaran que Luca tenía serias dudas respecto a sí mismo, respecto a sus preferencias sexuales.**

**— ¿Y tu pelota?—Kineta cambió de tema.**

**— Carlino me la regaló—contestó Guido, súbitamente emocionado—. Ya somos amigos.**

**Kineta gruñó. Algo relacionado a la estúpida pelota y a Carlino le dio una punzada de dolor en la parte derecha de su cabeza. Lo bueno fue que Carlino no había acompañado a su tío al club aquél día.**

**— ¿Tu papá ya te perdonó de que Paulo y yo hayamos puesto nuestros impuros pies en su casa?—Kineta volvió a cambiar de tema.**

**La sonrisa de Guido flaqueó.**

**—Con trabajo me dejó venir—admitió—, además...**

**— ¿Además...? —Kineta lo instó a que terminara de hablar.**

**— ¡Hey! ¿Y si Luca sí está enfermo? ¿Lo vamos a ver?**

**Kineta se dio cuenta de que Guido no quería decir algo, pero no lo presionó porque ella misma no quería hablar de Carlino o la pelotita.**

**Cuando a las cuatro de la tarde las sesiones terminaron, Kineta y Guido se dirigieron a la panadería Aliquam. Danio Cantú insistió mucho en acompañarlos como un escolta.**

**—No da clases de mitología pero sí nos acompaña a casa porque sí—dijo Guido mientras recorrían las empedradas calles.**

**Cantú bufó pero no contestó. Dejó a Kineta en la panadería y luego acompañó a Guido a su casa.**

**Kineta no entró en la panadería, sino que corrió a la casa de Luca que estaba frente al negocio.**

**La casa de Luca era una vieja casita de piedra. A Luca le encantaba presumir que su casita databa del siglo II d.C. pero Kineta francamente no le creía. Es decir, era Italia, estaban cerca de Roma que era arqueológica por excelencia pero ¿de ahí a que las casa comunes fueran antiguas? Eso no. Estaba pintada de amarillo y tenía un jardincito enfrente. Al fondo había una negra puerta de fierro oxidado.**

**Kineta llamó. La señora Visentín abrió. Era una mujer con la cara muy arrugada y el pelo negro; su expresión daba a entender que era una tipa de armas tomar. Sus ojos estaban muy hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando, lo cual alarmó a Kineta.**

**—Señora Visentín... ¿Está Luca?**

**Con una señal de mano, la señora le indicó a Kineta que entrara, cosa que ella hizo.**

**La pequeña habitación de Luca constaba de una cama individual de madera, un clóset viejo y cajas amontonadas en la esquina. Él estaba recostado en su cama.**

**— ¿Luca?**

**Hasta que entró y estuvo frente a él, Kineta no se fijó en tres cosas; no, Luca estaba muy pálido, tenía un brazo en cabestrillo (con telas viejas), heridas en brazos y piernas; dos, que Bianca D´Angelo estaba a su lado, sujetándole la muñeca mientras intentaba aplicarle ungüento en una profunda fisura del codo; y tres, que a pesar de todo, Luca sonreía. En cuanto vio a Kineta, su sonrisa se congeló.**

**—Kin—murmuró.**

**Ella estaba muy impresionada como para hablar. ¿Qué...?**

**— ¿A dónde te fuiste a revolcar?—Kineta intentó no sonar preocupada.**

**Luca la observó fijamente, luego desvió la mirada como si la simple visión de Kineta le doliera mucho.**

**— ¿Quién te hizo esto?—inquirió Kineta viendo la fisura del codo—. ¿Volviste a insultar al lechero?**

**Luca forzó una sonrisa. Bianca dejó de ponerle ungüento para girarse a Kineta.**

**— ¿Qué te pasa?—cuestionó Bianca, molesta—. ¿No ves que Luca está mal y tú vienes a decir tonterías?**

**Kineta se puso roja, no porque estuviera enojada sino porque Bianca tenía razón. Luca se removió, incómodo.**

**—No me hagas una escenita, Kin—dijo—. Estoy bien.**

**—Y aquí viene la parte en la que me dices qué te pasó.**

**—Yo...—Luca miró a Bianca buscando ayuda.**

**—Sigo esperando...**

**—Luca y yo somos novios en secreto—soltó Bianca—. Mi padre lo golpeó cuando lo descubrió.**

**—Mi suegro es un maldito—añadió Luca.**

**—Ah—de pronto Kineta se sintió incómoda, pensando que ella sobraba en esa habitación. Un recuerdo relámpago surcó su mente—. ¿Y los soldados? ¿Y Carlino?**

**Luca se ruborizó y bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.**

**—No recuerdo nada de anoche—admitió—. Pero ellos no tienen nada que ver... uh… Kin ¿Puedes traerme unos panqués por favor?**

**Luca hizo un esfuerzo por poner su mejor cara tierna. Kineta respiró hondo. Era obvio que Luca deseaba que ella lo dejara solo con su novia.**

**—Pero a la otra escoge bien a tus suegros.**

**— ¿Como Luigi Ridha?—terció Bianca.**

**Molesta, Kineta ignoró a Bianca.**

**—Gracias por decirme que tenías novia, Luca Visentín.**

**Y Kineta salió de la habitación, caminando con el mentón alzado. Cinco segundos después, ella tuvo que admitir que aquélla había sido una salida demasiado dramática y tonta. Se prometió a sí misma no volver a hacerlo.**

**Kineta corrió a la panadería y, mientras Lía limpiaba el horno, Kineta preparó la harina de los panqués. Lo hizo distraídamente porque la verdad era que seguía molesta con Luca.**

**¿Por qué no le había dicho que tenía una novia? ¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que eran los mejores amigos y que se contaban todo?**

**Así tenía que ser. Técnicamente Luca nunca había admitido ser el mejor amigo de Kineta pero era una regla no verbal. Además, si él le había confesado a Kineta que tenía serias dudas respecto a su... ¿Cómo pensarlo sin censurarse ella sola?... respecto a... que... bueno, a él no le atraían las chicas del mismo modo que a los hombres. Sí eso, si él le había confiado algo tan importante ¿Por qué no lo de su novia?**

**Eso la molestaba mucho, al grado del enojo. Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar cada vez que Kineta se enojaba mucho. Lloró.**

**¡¿Por qué Luca no le tenía confianza?!**

**—Tranquila...—se dijo a sí misma.**

**Kineta azotó la masa contra la madera y la dejó ahí, luego respiró profundamente para contener al resto de sus lágrimas. Era estúpido lloriquear por eso.**

**Tras unos minutos se calmó.**

**Lía se asomó, del lado del horno que estaba limpiando.**

**— ¿Estás bien Peque?—preguntó en tono preocupado pero sin poder evitar que sus ojos siguieran alegres, tanto como había estado todo el día.**

**—Ajá... Mugrosa.**

**— ¿Quieres que venga Miss Cosquillitas, Peque?**

**— ¡No!—Kineta se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse y dejar a Luca sin sus panqués.**

**— ¿Es sobre un muchacho, Peque? —esa pregunta logró incomodar a Kineta.**

**Kineta se detuvo a medio camino.**

**—No... Mugrosa—musitó.**

**—Oh.**

**Silencio.**

**—... ¿Kineta?**

**— ¿Qué?**

**—Mmmm—Lía dudó sin quitarse la alegría de la cara—. ¿Si te digo un secreto no lo cuentas?**

**— ¿Para qué me lo dices, entonces?**

**Lía se encogió de hombros. Sus manos se deslizaros a los pliegues de su vestido, alisándolo. Kineta se acercó, contenta de poder pensar en algo más que no fueran soldados, Carlino o Luca, todo lo cual le provocaba serios dolores de cabeza.**

**— ¿Es eso que esconden tú y Paulo?—quiso saber Kineta.**

**Lía sonrió a medias. Sus dedos ahora delinearon las figuras de flores de la tela.**

**—Nuestro hermano Paulis es un inútil.**

**—Si lo sabré yo.**

**Peor ambas sabían, muy en el fondo, que no era cierto. Ambas sabían, aunque ninguna quería decirlo en voz alta, que Paulo Ridha era miembro activo de la Resistencia en Roma, Italia.**

**Lía le hizo señas imperiosas a Kineta para que se acercara. Estaba muy emocionada. Kineta le hizo caso, hasta que ambas estuvieron cara a cara.**

**— ¿Sabías que Marcelo y yo somos novios? —cuchicucheó Lía.**

**Esa noticia sorprendió a Kineta.**

**— ¿Qué...?**

**— ¡Sí! —susurró Lía emocionada—. Lo somos desde hace unos meses. A escondidas de papá, claro, ya sabes cómo eso.**

**Kineta arrugó el morro. Ella no necesitaba saber de los amoríos secretos de su hermana.**

**—Y Paulo lo descubrió—supuso.**

**—Ayer nos vio—afirmó Lía sin pena.**

**—Y lo sobornaste con tus libros.**

**—Paulo es un chico raro.**

**—Lo sé. Y nadie más sabe algo.**

**—No.**

**—Y... ¿A mí qué me importa?**

**—Creí que podrías ayudarme a...—Lía dudó otra vez—. Porque tú ya tienes tu experiencia con Luca.**

**Kineta volvió a sorprenderse, pero esta vez también se molestó.**

**— ¡¿Eh?!**

**— ¿No son novios en secreto o algo así?**

**—Ya te puedes ir, hermanita.**

**Kineta señaló la puerta pero Lía lo interpretó mal, ya que abrió los ojos con sorpresa.**

**— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió Lía.**

**— ¿Saber qué? —Kineta frunció el entrecejo.**

**— ¡Eso que te iba a decir!**

**Kineta la miró con confusión.**

**— ¿Hay más...? Olvídalo, no lo quiero saber.**

**Lía se ofendió.**

**—Pensé que yo te importaba, Peque.**

**—Sí me importas, Mugrosa—replicó Kineta cansina.**

**Lía frunció los labios.**

**—Ayer Marcelo me propuso que nos escapáramos—soltó.**

**Kineta también frunció los labios, sin procesar bien la información.**

**—No eres tan tonta para aceptar.**

**Lía no contestó.**

Bueno, creo que aquí la dejamos por hoy, que si me adelanto mucho, el señor Eros va a venir a regañarme por no esperarlo.

¡Oh!

¿Saben por qué él no está hoy aquí conmigo?

Porque últimamente le están llegando muchas cartas a su oficina, algo sobre asuntos de Leo Valdés y/o Nico D´Angelo y una aparición en algo llamado la Casa de Hades; el mundo lo está urgiendo para que resuelva los asuntos amorosos de Nico y Leo. Bueno, yo lo amenacé con que si Leo se queda con esa Calypso, me voy a enfurecer y…

Ya, será lo que el inútil de Eros diga. En momentos como estos lo detesto tanto…

Okey, contestaré nuestro único review, que es de… Nyaruk-san. ¡Hola!

"Sip, soy un gatito Otaku.  
Voy a dejar mi nombre como Hito-Chan (¿sabías que hito significa persona?)". Uh, no, a mi me suena como a comida.

"Me encanta el manga y el anime, ahora estoy leyendo Death Note, voy por el tomo 10. Y no tengo los otros 3 (es decir que no los tiene Nya, cuyo nombre también deriva del japonés y, así como acá decimos miau o meow allá dicen nya... ¿conoces a Nyan Cat? pues es un buen ejemplo)." Acá en el Olimpo tenemos acceso a todo, pero casi nadie tiene tiempo de leer manga mucho menos ver anime… aunque, no sé, Apolo-sama se la pasó demasiado tiempo en Japón, ¿de dónde crees que le gustó hacer haikús tan malos?

"¿Alguna vez habías visto a un gato multi-lingue? pues hay una primera vez para todo: Hablo: -Meow." Yo mew, mew, meow, meow, y más mew.  
"-Inglés  
-Castellano  
-Griego (un poco)." ¿Segura que no eres semidiosa? No a muchos les interesa el griego.  
"-Japonés  
-Chino (algunas palabras... e insultos)" Eso es básico.  
"-Ruso  
-Alemán (de estos dos últimos quizás salen palabras sueltas) y Nya está aprendiendo Latín. (¡Romana!)"Pues no es por presumir pero yo sé hablar, hado, cetáceo (¡Como Dori!), uh, el lenguaje de las máquinas, y eh…  
"Bueno... creo que no hay nada más que comentar. Adiós  
Hito-Chan  
PD: Piensa que no eres la única con un GRAAAAN surtido de armas y un calabozo en el sótano *escalofrió*. No te conviene competir con Nya." ¡Ja! Podrás tener armas nucleares, pero yo tengo algo que nadie más: el poder de fastidiar a Eros, y eso está a mi favor, jum.  
"PD2: -Chan es para personas de corta edad, al contrario de -San, mientras que para personas importantes sería –Sama, para profesores sería –Sensei." Oh, descuida, acá también somos un poco otakus, de hecho ahorita con Eros vamos por el 653 del manga de Naruto y nos estamos chutando unos capítulos de Bleach.

"Así que sería:  
-Hito-Chan  
-Nelly-Sensei  
-Eros-Sama  
-Nya-San

(Eros porque... Ni yo estoy tan loca como para ofender a un dios)". ¡Oh por dios! Nunca he recibido este trato, snif, snif, ¿yo? ¿Sensei? Snif, snif…

Traducciones:

—Semidiós (1).

— No deberías de estar aquí, Wilfried Schwartz, hijo de Hefesto (2).

—Mata a esos dos ¡Mata! (3).

—Mi cena, rica cena (4).

—Olvida, muchacho. Quítate ese uniforme y renuncia a tus principios, eso te mantendrá a salvo. Olvidarás toda tu vida y ahora renacerás (5).


End file.
